Two Valentines
by Snapealicious
Summary: Hermione settles for one Valentine experience and later learns from someone very special that it doesn't take one day a year to show and experience love. SS/HG, GW/DM, Lemons, Graphic word use, Sex. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

It was two days before Valentine's Day and Hermione stormed down the hall in purely passionate anger. She hoped no one would notice as she headed to breakfast just how upset she was. She just couldn't believe that he was making their relationship come to this. They were both seventh years and the age of consent, however she felt that she wasn't at ANY point giving her consent to this. She felt instead of it being consent, that she was being COERCED. She knew she didn't love Ron, but maybe if she tried hard enough she could love him. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt that she might get sick.

This is the boy that she has known since before she first entered Hogwarts- why would she be SO uncomfortable with this? She knew that everyone expected them to end up together so why couldn't she give up this one thing to him? Why did it have to be so difficult and why was he being SO pushy? As the tears began to form in her eyes she stingingly remembered the conversation they had this morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to an extremely loud pounding on her door. She wondered if something really awful had happened again and if she needed to vacate the chambers- she looked around her room to assess what she could grab and take with her just in case. Of course most people would just leave, but Hermione KNEW better- she would take what she could. The knocking became louder and more insistent. Groggily Hermione opened the door preparing for a disaster. The only disaster she saw was Ron rushing into her room.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing Ron? I thought something terrible was going on the way you were banging on my door." she said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I just had to see you before we left to go anywhere. I REALLY need you Hermione. It's almost Valentine's Day. Do you realize how many couples that I see holding hands, giving each other "the look", snogging, and I'm sure shagging?"

"Ron, what is your point with this?"

"I NEED you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He tilted her head up with his finger. " All we do anymore is snog, I'm ready to move this relationship to the next level Hermione. I know you want me. I want you too. I know you are scared, but I thought maybe we could get over your fear together."

Ron placed his hand around the back of her head and pushed her closer to him and brushed his lips against hers. Then he began to blush- "I really need you Hermione" he whispered. Then he turned his head gently and entered her mouth, hungrily feeding on her tongue, she responded by doing the same. Twisting her tongue around his in their own style.

Hermione felt flush with embarrasment. He was NOT supposed to be in her room- and what to make of the comment that he needed her? She wasn't sure that she was ready to give herself to him just yet.

Ron kissed more passionately and she pulled his body closer to hers until she felt something familiar. Dear God would he ever be less than a horny twit? The thought aroused her that he wanted her so much, and then she wondered if he really wanted her or just wanted it. She just couldn't decide but she knew that she wanted to spend her first time with someone who wanted her and not just the act itself.

Ron began to push her back to her bed, he carefully began to lay her body down and continued to kiss her passionately. She was finally laying on her bed. She felt the familiar pillows nestling her head comfortably. Ron had certainly done this before it was no wonder he wasn't nervous. She seethed inside as she thought about the girls he must have been with before being with her and here she was a virgin- she had waited for him- for someone to love her completely. She opened her eyes and saw that he didn't close his eyes at all while kissing her. She read in a Witch Teen Weekly that when a wizard had respect and love for his witch he would close his eyes when he kissed. Hermione wondered if Ron really had respect for her or if the article was just utter rubbish.

Ron now completely lay on top of her. He began to reach second base as he reached under her shirt and passionately grabbed her breasts through the white cloth that was a bra. He wanted her so badly. He just wanted to take her NOW.

When Hermione saw the hunger in his eyes she began to feel unsure of this whole situation.

"Ron, it's time for breakfast. We have to go to the dining hall now."

"Let's skip breakfast, I've already found what I want to eat." he laughed.

"Ron, I'm just trying to say I'm not ready for this yet. I know you are, but I'm not. Can't you be patient with me?" she begged.

Ron was extremely upset with her behavior. How DARE she get him so hot and bothered and then tell him he needed to be patient. He had been patient enough. They had been dating for three months. Three whole months and just this morning he had gotten to second base- barely. Ron became completely angry. Something inside his persona just SNAPPED.

"Hermione- I have been waiting for SO many years. Years that I have wanted to be with you. I have waited long enough- and we've had so many snogging sessions these past three months that we have been official. I want to claim my prize. Now!"

"Ron, I'm just not ready yet." she said hoping he would understand.

"So, you just expect me to walk around with a tent in my robes all day wishing for you as I see other couples in the hallway obviously getting ready to shag one another?"

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Bloody hell Hermione- it is almost Valentine's Day. Do you know what most of the wizards and witches will be doing on this day?"

"Yes I know. I understand Ron."

"Well Hermione, let me just tell you this, " he said with a vigor he didn't know he had. "If you and I are not doing that same thing on Valentine's Day then this relationship is over. A wizard has needs and I can promise you I know of other witches that would meet them for me. Do you UNDERSTAND me?"

Hermione felt like crying and running away, but she realized that Ron was within his right of having what he wanted. She also really didn't want to lose him- they had been friends for SUCH a long time. And even though she didn't really love him- she loved the comfort that he gave to her.

"Ron, I understand. And I will be ready. It will be the ONLY Valentine's present that you get from me though. Do YOU understand ME?" she asked angrily.

"Oh YES. I understand you perfectly- we'll be SO happy together. Oh Hermione- I am SO excited even thinking about it. I will plan the most romantic date and then we can be together. Do you know how long I have waited to be with you in this way?" He had a smile on his face and was talking about a mile a minute like he was manic.

"I'm sure it's been a long time Ron," she thought as she felt disgusted inside as to what she had agreed to. Giving away something SO precious was supposed to feel good- so why did this feel so WRONG?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione just hadn't been herself ever since yesterday and people were beginning to worry about her. Professors asked her if she needed to see Madame Pomphrey and she assured them that she did not. Even though she was feeling very afraid inside. Thank goodness there was a substitute for her Potions class because she really couldn't imagine having to deal with Professor Snape today- in fact he had been gone all week- he was supposed to be gone for three weeks for some wizarding potion convention. She just couldn't deal with her inner turmoil while dealing with such a cruel wizard like Snape. And she always felt like he targeted her specifically to embarrass her in front of the class and take many points away from her house. She couldn't deal with that today, she just couldn't.

After her Transfiguration class ended she walked down the hall still clutching her books to her stomach- Valentine's Day was tomorrow and she had made a promise to Ron that he could have the one thing that was so precious to her. She pondered if she had made a mistake and almost began to cry when she was grabbed violently in the hall. The attacker kept his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He seemed so familiar and when she turned around she knew why- it was Ron.

He pulled their bodies together and began to run his hands gently up and down her body while he kissed her.

"This is a preview of tomorrow." He panted with lust. "You just wait until you see what I have planned for you. I want you to meet me tomorrow outside of the dungeon at 9 pm. Most everyone will be gone with their dates and we can have some time to ourselves. Snape is out of town for 3 weeks and I found us a place that I can take you without being distracted or bothered. Meet me there and wear something sexy-" Ron slapped her butt and kissed her with a passionate kiss.

Wasn't she supposed to be feeling something about how much he wanted her? She did feel something- she felt the bile rising up in her throat. She ran down the hall to find a garbage can that she could throw up into. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she feel like this was all wrong, shouldn't she be feeling it was right? She wiped the acidic residue from her mouth and decided to go to the dining hall to wash her mouth at with pumpkin juice. Tomorrow night- she would be shagging Ron. Why was she feeling so terribly sick inside?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the hall whispering mantra after mantra hoping that she would begin to warm to the idea of accepting Ron tonight. She felt nervous and scared and worried. What if she didn't even know what to do? Oh gods she was in trouble!

It was 8:50 and she was almost at the dungeon, she was wearing some silver knickers that she borrowed from Ginny which was sort of weird since her brother was the one that would be deflowering her- but Hermione had nothing sexy to wear at all. She always knew she could depend on Ginny to provide. Hermione wore her hair down with a small white headband, she wore a white blouse that Ginny helped her tie up so that small part of her belly was showing. She wore a short skirt that Ginny also let her borrow.

Ginny assured her that once she dressed sexy she would feel sexy and the fears would go away. She also told her she had to give her ALL of the juicy details of her night as she wanted to blackmail Ron later. Ginny was the best friend she could have ever asked for and much more experienced than Hermione.

Hermione wondered who Ginny was going to be with tonight since she had so many guys wrapped around her finger. That was answered when she saw her in a dark corner with- who the hell was that? Oh good grief- Hermione thought as she saw Ginny snogging passionately with someone with blonde hair- oh my! Was that Draco Malfoy? Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the dungeon.

As she walked through the halls many guys were paying her much attention, some whistling- she knew she shouldn't have dressed like this. It was OBVIOUS what she was going off to do.

She reached the door and saw Ron waiting anxiously for her. His mouth dropped as he saw her- his excitement grew as well as something else. He cast a spell on the door and it opened. He knew he would be able to get in because the last Potions substitute had no idea what she was doing- it was easy to enter. Hermione followed him inside the classroom. What part of being in the dungeons was romantic?

Ron cast a silencing charm on the door and several other charms to make sure that no one would interupt their night of pleasure. He turned to Hermione and said. "Oh Hermione, you look good enough to eat. I think i might just have to do that. Gods how I have waited for you." He tried to smooth his clothes out but they were tenting anyway. He grabbed her hand and led her to a table towards the front of the classroom. He pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately. He used his wand to place a pillow under her. He took off his shirt and looked at Hermione passionately- finally she would be HIS. He had to be careful though as he didn't want to hurt her, well not too badly anyway. He looked at her body and was filled with so much anticipation. Finally- he was going to get to see what was under this pretty package.

He pushed her onto the table and began to unbutton her shirt which was SO sexy when he discovered that she had no bra on at all. He looked at her breasts and began to touch them softly. He made circles around her breasts and then grabbed them. He was SO excited that he almost released but he focused on keeping from that just yet. He thought about the greatest present that he was about to unwrap. She hiked her skirt up and Ron started to pull down her knickers as he sexily rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. "Oh Hermione" he groaned.

Hermione felt like she had left her body and was watching what was happening to her. It was like a medical procedure watching Ron pull down her knickers and look at her with hungry eyes. She just wanted it to be over as soon as possible so she could make him happy, and then she began to worry that he would just want more and more. This just wasn't pleasurable at all. She felt Ron place his hands farther and farther up her thighs until he touched her spot of pleasure. It felt good, but she still didn't feel ready for all of this. Ron climbed on the table with Hermione and began to tease her with his clothed cock. She saw the pleasure in his eyes and didn't feel any pleasure whatsoever herself. She ran her hands through his red hair and kissed him while opening her legs to him.

Just then a VERY loud CRACK was heard. It almost made Hermione sit up, she wondered if that sound might just be a part of this whole process. Maybe Ron had taken her already. Oh how she wished this was over. She felt like he was clumsy and boring- this wasn't what she imagined at all. She wanted it to be passionate and wonderful when she gave herself to someone. Tears began to form in her eyes and he began to grind into her. HE looked lost in passion.

Just then they heard footsteps and knew someone was there. How could they have gotten past his spells? This was THEIR place and not for anyone else but would tell the stupid idiots to LEAVE and get their own room. Someone else must have figured out the same thing he did.

Just as he kissed Hermione again on the forehead preparing to tell whoever it was to leave and the room was there he heard a familiar voice of strength.

"So, you've made yourself comfortable here have you?"

Ron immediately gasped.

Hermione sat up and felt somewhat happy to be distracted- this was just bloody awful.

"So you thought you would take a romp in MY classroom Weasley? And Granger- I would have expected much better from you. One week detention for both of you and 100 points a piece from Gryffindor. Now get the hell out of here before I add more punishment." Snape said angrily.

Ron ran as quickly as he could leaving his clothes behind. As Hermione was picking them up she felt Snape's glare on her. A funny tickle in her stomach happened. She guessed that it must be from being distracted-and finally she came back to her body. Well, this was the most embarrasing thing ever.

"Granger, get a move on- NOW!" Snape ordered.

"I'm sorry professor I'm going now." she said as she buttoned her shirt and gathered her and Ron's belongings.

"And as incredibly disappointed as I am in you Ms. Granger being caught with Mr. Weasley- you will be serving your detention with me. Now get OUT! Before I have you expelled."

Hermione ran from the room as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape paced furiously around the room. He could NOT believe that he just found two students fornicating in his classroom. How utterly disgusting! THIS is what he gets after coming back early from the wizarding convention. And Ms. Granger- what in the hell was she thinking? In his mind she was pure, kind, and all of those other nasty Gryffindor traits.

He sniffed the room to see if he could recognize the undeniable smell of sex. Ah, he could not. He felt happy with this. At least he had stopped something from happening. He looked at the table to see exactly what pool of bodily fluid would have get cleaned up. He was willing to bet that even if they had only made it to first base that Hermione must have gotten soaking wet. Hmm, not a thing.

Mr. Weasley must really not know how to treat a witch like Hermione. What a pity Snape thought, he would have had the whole table soaked from Hermione's juices. Now where the hell had that thought come from? How incredibly riddiculous! She was his student for gods sake! But what a wonderful student she was- he pondered about if she would be as eager in bed as she was in his potions class.

An akward grin spread across his face. And then he shook his head to get the images out. This was just disgusting, purely disgusting! How could he have thoughts and howdare he think desires like this? How the hell was he going to get through a week of detention with her around? As it was, she was gone and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Rubbish, all of this is completely stupid rubbish. He angrily stormed down to his office to think of all the horrible things he would make Hermione do during her detention. And then maybe- just maybe she wouldn't consider Mr. Weasley next time. Maybe she would consider- no- he thought, I have to stop thinking that way.

----------------------------------

Hermione sat outside of the dungeon crying, she felt the tears spill from her eyes onto her lap. She was still holding the panties that Ginny allowed her to borrow. What a terrible Valentine's Day this had been. This was supposed to be a wonderful, special time to give herself to Ron but she realized two things. First of all, she was truly angry at Ron for coercing her into this- and secondly- she was really glad that Professor Snape came in when he did to stop Ron from deflowering her and saved her virginity.

She just wasn't ready to give herself to Ron. He was anxious but she was bored. She just wanted to talk to Ginny, to cry on her shoulder, and go steal some firewhiskey and pretend that what happened hadn't.

Where was she anyway? Oh probably on her date with Draco Malfoy. What in the world did Ginny see in him? Hermione didn't want to interrupt any snogging sessions but she really needed to find her friend and talk to her. She decided to wait until she came into the common room and then she would talk to Ginny. She felt like she didn't want to talk to Ronald Weasley EVER again. Why would he just run away from her and leave her to deal with Snape? UGH. Men! And the more that she thought about Professor Snape the more she began to feel an odd tingling envelop her body.

Ginny still could not see, she was being blindfolded and held against her will. Well, maybe not against her will.

"Tell me where we are going Draco." Ginny pleaded.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, I have something I want to show you." He grinned.

"My, my Draco I wonder what that could be."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and felt her petite shape against his body. He kissed her mouth with a need greater than she even understood.

"Oh, Draco. You can't kiss me like that again-" Ginny moaned.

"I assure you that I could do that and more Ms. Weasley." Malfoy teased.

He continued to lead her outside on the school grounds. He spotted the place behind the bushes that he had everything hidden. He pulled her closer to him and sat her down just where he wanted her.

She felt his hands on her shoulders and they were pressing her to sit down. She obeyed the touch.

"Well, what do you think little one?" Draco asked her with an aroused expression on his face.

"I don't know what to think because I still can't see." Ginny laughed.

Draco leaned down to kiss her and had to resist the temptation to disrobe both of them right away. As he kissed her, she ran her fingers through his sexy blonde hair and ruffed it up a bit. It always looked too perfectly placed for her.

"You will PAY for that " he said as he took off the blindfold.

Ginny looked around and found that she was sitting on two pillows and a blanket. She gleamed and felt her face begin to flush as she realized that what she hoped would happen tonight just might come true.

And then she saw two plastic bowls that looked very similar to the ones they used in the dining hall. In one of the bowls she found chocolate fondue, and in the other she found strawberries.

"Oh Draco, you think of everything! How did you know that I love chocolate and strawberries? Oh I just cannot wait to eat them- mmmmm." She glanced in appreciation. They would feed each other chocolate strawberries- how romantic.

"I'm glad you approve of the chocolate and strawberries, but you aren't going to be eating them at all Ginny." He explained.

"I'm not?" Ginny was puzzled as to what he was talking about.

"I'm going to be eating them. I'm going to place the chocolate all over your body and lick it off bit by bit. And then- I'm going to pleasure you with the strawberries before I fuck you. Are you still as pleased as before?" Draco took a moment to observe her face to see how she took the news.

Ginny felt joy insurmountable- hell- she knew she was going to have a VERY Happy Valentine's Day.

-----------------------------------

Hermione stayed up very late waiting for her dear friend. Where in the world could she be? Hermione was worried that the evil Malfoy had done something to her best friend. Just as she was starting to get really concerned she saw a stumbling Ginny walking through the door with a huge smile on her face. Her face was so red. Oh gods- he had gotten Ginny drunk. Maybe he had even taken advantage of her. Ginny fell down on the couch.

"Ginny, Ginny. Are you ok? Hello?" Hermione started waving the book she was reading frantically in front of Ginny's red face.

Ginny smiled and could barely move let alone talk.

She whispered "Hermione. I'm fine. It's Draco that I'm concerned about." Then she fell asleep.

Hermione laughed and knew what that meant. She wondered what it must feel like to be SO into another wizard that you are excited to give yourself to him. She closed her eyes and wondered who that one wizard was for her. Familiar feelings began to take over her body and as she began to fall asleep, she clearly saw just who that wizard was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the next morning in the great hall and both Ron and Hermione were sitting on opposite ends of the table. In one way Ron was simply angry about treatment he received while trying to make love with Hermione. She didn't even look pleased at all as to what would soon be happening, she didn't look afraid either as he supposed virgins should look. She just looked detached like she didn't care at all whatever happened.

Ron began to realize that this is what had happened to their relationship- they were stale. She no longer wanted him anymore and he no longer wanted her- his actions after he left her last night definitely bore witness to that fact. He couldn't even bear to look at Hermione.

-----------------------------------

Every eye at the Slytherin table turned as Pansy sauntered into the great hall. She had an incredible"I was just shagged senseless" look on her face.

Crabbe smiled and whispered to Draco

"I guess you must have had fun last night."

"Oh you wouldn't even understand the kind of fun I had last night, and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, most of us don't ever stop thinking about Pansy."

"What?" asked Malfoy disgusted, "Not with that WHORE you idiot, but with someone I don't think I will ever be able to be without again."

"She must be even more special than Pansy." Goyle added.

"No shit. I think Ms. Ginny Weasley and I could be lovers forever." He said sweetly.

"Ginny Weasley? You don't like Weasleys Draco." Crabbe groaned.

"The hell I don't. Her brother is an idiot, but I'm VERY much INTO that Weasley if you get my meaning." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Crabbe and Goyle sat astonished and felt dumbfounded by what Draco was admitting.

" I would take Pansy any day" Goyle smiled.

Pansy continued sauntering and passed the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table. She stood behind Ron and then bent over revealing a partly zipped school robe with cleavage showing. Then she lustily whispered into Ron's ear, "I am HOT for you and I will have you again tonight!"

Overcome by the emotion and what she was saying- he got up to walk her back to the Slytherin table. Then he thought about what she said, 'she was hot, and hot for him.' Gods how he had wished that Hermione felt the same way. Ron turned around and without even thinking began to passionately kiss Pansy. All eyes turned to them, including Hermione's.

-----------------------------------

Ginny had just finished listening to Hermione's gut wrenching tale of what happened last night when she saw Ron and Pansy snogging. What a SHIT for a brother she had. She tried to distract Hermione but it was too late.

"RON! What is the meaning of this?" Hermione demanded. She had balled her fists to her sides and looked ready to deck both Pansy and Ron.

Ron didn't hear what was asked of him but several people saw Hermione fully loaded and prepared to deck Ron.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ron?" Ginny screamed. "You're such an arse!"

Draco heard Ginny's scream and then began to make his way over to Ginny. Who was upsetting her so? Ron, that bastard of a brother.

The students were not the only ones who noticed the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh, how lovely- a cat fight." Goyle laughed.

" I trusted you Ron, I almost gave you something VERY special last night." Hermione screamed.

Several boys snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!"

Hermione was getting closer and closer to the couple when she was met by a wall that stopped her. Her eyes stayed on Ron and Pansy and watched while Professor McGonagall broke up the snogging session and took points from the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Hermione was seething. Quicker than she even realized she was being led out of the great hall.

She screamed,

"NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN RON, I HATE YOU."

She looked up and saw Professor Snape leading her somewhere hurriedly. His robe swishing behind him as he quickly led her to his office.

-----------------------------------

Once inside his office, Professor Snape pointed to a chair where Hermione sat as she began to cry immediately- her balled fists pulled to her eyes and she screamed and cried into the palms.

Professor Snape sat down at his desk and watched her cry. He could not believe how badly that stupid git Ron had hurt Hermione. He was going to snap both of Ron's heads off and bury them in the Forbidden Forrest.

Hermione was sobbing profusely when he slammed his hand, as hard as he could without breaking it, down on his desk.

Hermione jumped nearly out of her seat, but she certainly stopped crying.

"That stupid stupid boy. How can he do that to you after what I found you two about to do last night?" Snape was fuming. "He's a dunderhead and you're better without him. But what the hell were you thinking trying to bed HIM?"

"I didn't want to, but he said that as long as I wanted to be his girlfriend I had until Valentine's Day to make it right to him." Hermione started taking deep breaths. "I guess even though I tried it didn't matter to him. I was just as I suspected another piece of meat to him. And then to shag Pansy. Oh I'm SO bloody pissed."

Hermione clenched her teeth.

"I can't imagine why anyone would do something like that to you Hermione. I'm so sorry I had to bring you back here, I just cannot allow you to get into trouble even though you had your right to do what you wanted to do." Snape explained.

"I can't believe Ron made you commit to that stupid plan for Valentine's Day. I would never do that to you."

'Shit' he thought how could he save face with that one?

"I mean if I was Ron." He corrected.

"Yes of course." Hermione said, but then she began to feel the tension in the room and she heated from below her belly button up through her chest- it felt like there were butterflies trapped in her chest trying to get out and that she was on an insane rollercoaster taking dips here, there, but she didn't know where. She never had this feeling before. And she had never fully appreciated how good looking Professor Snape was. She was beginning to fear that she had some very strong feelings for him.

"Well, if you were Ron, what would you have done?" she tried to ask innocently enough.

" I would have treated you right." He said and thought ' You would have drenched that table'

"Well, thank you." Hermione responded with appreciation. " I can promise that I won't go after Ron and Pansy. Thank you VERY much for the talk professor."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek- "Thank you very much."

Professor Snape looked completely out of sorts and in shock.

'Oh hell' he groaned inside his mind realizing how he yearned so badly to be in place of Ron when he found them last night.

She looked into his dark, piercing eyes and felt pleasure and lust. He was delicious and she knew that she had been completely wasting her time going together with Ron.

The passionate images began to flood into her mind, the ones that she had when she dreamed of him last night.

"See you for detention tonight Ms. Granger." He promptly added.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione sat through her classes mortified because she knew that the other students were talking about her, Ron, and Pansy. Why couldn't she ever be around mature people who understood the depths to her personality?

This latest stint at Hogwarts might as well had been advertised by Rita Skeeter it was so big. Most of the boys during the day snickered whenever she walked by. Girls looked at her with sorrow in their eyes really feeling for Hermione- after all they all thought that Ron and Hermione were in love. They didn't know the true story about how she and Ron had been losing interest in one another for the past few weeks.

In the last 24 hours she had dressed up like a hooker, attempted to shag Ron when she didn't want to, was caught by Professor Snape embarrasingly, found out that her boyfriend- make that EX boyfriend had shagged Pansy Parkinson right after trying to be with her, and then there was that one thing she realized.

Well, she was still trying to convince her mind otherwise but she knew she was an adult now. There was that one part where she wished Professor Snape would have had his way with her in his office. How kind he had been to her when he was usually SO horrible and mean towards her.

She felt what Ginny described to her as 'passion' when she was around Snape and she just wanted to ignore that passion. After all, what professor would have their way with his student. She hoped he would as these feeling were becoming much more intense and she was feeling excitement in her body in places she didn't even know about.

-----------------------------------

"I am SUCH an idiot!" She screamed in the hallway later that day when she began to feel those passionate feelings again, the tightening in her chest, the quickened beating of her heart, the way she was aware of her sex.

She closed her eyes and smelled his presence as she felt him coming before she saw him.

"I beg to differ Ms. Granger, now get to class before I do or I will have to mark you late."

He left and then the feeling left her- oh Merlin- what would she do to get that feeling around her again? That 'passion' as Ginny put it. And Ginny had passion with Draco- although she said she wouldn't and couldn't discuss what transpired between them for at least the next three weeks as she was still too shocked to speak.

Hermione secretly wished she could be too shocked to speak- too engrossed in passion. Oh how she wished to have that feeling to wrap her legs around Snape and be lost in passion with him- but the one wizard that she wanted to have that feeling with was definitely off limits. She leaned against the wall and for once, she began to claim and be present with the impure thoughts in her mind of her with Professor Snape and she was positively hot with passion, desire, and want.

"Ms. Granger you are late I see. 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said nonchalantly.

" I came in right after you professor."

"And I warned you that if you came in later than me that I would count you as late- now sit down before I take even more points away from your house." Snape demanded.

"But that is TRULY an injustice." Hermione complied.

"Double detention tonight ." he sneered as he thought of how much he was punishing her. Little did he know that she was getting exactly what she wanted by spending so much time with him.

-----------------------------------

Ginny quickly and quietly pulled Hermione behind her in the library- they pushed quickly behind Professor McGonagall so that they could enter the room as well. They were both hidden by Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. Ginny smiled as she looked at the titles of the books towards the back.

"Ah, here's one Hermione." Ginny said reaching up and grabbing a book. "How to find a new wizard in 10 easy steps"

Hermione went with Ginny's suggestion of reading some books to find a new special someone. But she knew she had already found him.

"Ginny, what would you do if I told you that.."

"Oh Hermione- look at this one. How to please your wizard in bed- a new position for every day of the year."

Hermione went to grab the book from Ginny and Ginny snatched it back.

"On second thought, I might read that for Draco and I; although I don't think it will stop being pleasurable for years to come." Ginny gleamed.

"Ginny, how did you know he was someone you wanted to- you know- do it with?" Hermione questioned.

"You mean who I wanted to shag ruthlessly and there were not enough hours in the day for the number of times I wanted to see him naked, while our bodies pressed together?" Ginny sighed.

"Good grief, get a GRIP girl." Hermione laughed.

"I will, once I find Draco again." Ginny swooned "Oh Hermione I dreamed of him. And those dreams came to life in more than one way."

"What if I told you something that you would absolutley have to swear to never tell anyone? That includes your family, Draco, or anyone else- and that if you DID tell that I would have to KILL you. Would you still keep it a secret?" Hermione implored.

"Hermione, of course I would. Have you dreamed of my Draco too? If so, maybe we could have a three..."

"Ginny, shut UP and no way- Draco is NOT for me. But I HAVE been having those dreams about a certain wizard." Hermione claimed.

"How often Hermione?"

"Every time I remember to breathe."

Hermione sighed dreamily and Ginny noticed that she hadn't acted like that when she was with Ron.

"Who is this wizard? Surely it's not Neville or Harry- or any of those cheeky bastards from Slytherin. Is it?"

"Well, no, no, and YES."

"Who is it you have the hots for, oh Hermione- he can make you so much happier than my brother did. Who is it, who is it?"

Ginny excitedly ran through the list in her mind of all the Slytherin boys and couldn't picture Hermione with ANY of them.

"You promised not to tell Ginny." Hermione hoped she had trusted Ginny correctly. "It's Professor Snape."

----------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do come in Ms. Granger and make yourself comfortable. For the next 4 hours you will be cleaning out potion bottles without using magic. I should hope you will enjoy scrubbing for the night. I have some work to do- now you will have to excuse me." He said snarkily.

"Wait." She said.

'Oh boy she was going to ask some really important questions or say something really stupid to him about right now'

" Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Why are you punishing me? Isn't it enough that you saw me almost naked with my boyfriend?" she was really hoping to get his attention.

" I assure you I saw nothing of the sort." He replied. But he wished he had, oh how he wished he had. Then he would have gladly traded places with Ron and treated her just as she deserved to be treated.

"Why am I being punished though when you yourself know the cruelty that I have personally experienced?"

'Because I want to see you work, I want to be near you, I want to take you.' He thought.

"Honestly, I already dismissed your one week detention because of the severity of the situation. However I said double detention because you were late to my class and I gave you fair warning of not being late." It was not his problem but hers for being late.

"It was your fault I was late." She said, thinking about how to carefully pose the answer to his next question.

"How was it my fault that you were late?" he asked.

"Have you ever had dreams professor?"

"What of them?"

"Well, I've been dreaming of you." She gasped as she finally admitted her truth.

-----------------------------------

"No thanks Harry, I've decided to skip dinner." Ginny said as Harry walked off with Cho. She wondered what in the world she ever saw in that particular wizard.

She saw her handsome wizard motioning her over to a dark corner.

"Are you ready my little vixen?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's been so long." Ginny replied.

"I doubt they will even wonder where we've gone off to. And if they do wonder, let's give them something to talk about." He added suggestively.

Ginny walked closer to Draco and kissed his thin lips- he was well endowed and she guessed that his lips were the one area in which the gods had taken some away from. She began to grind her body against his until she felt that he was to her satisfaction, hard.

"Damn Ginny, you are driving me CRAZY. Let's get the heck out of here before anyone sees us." Draco pulled Ginny into one of the closets closest to them.

"Where are we supposed to be going Malfoy?" She asked.

"You mean where WILL we be going? Because the way you just ground your hips against me- we're not going anywhere but here." He took control.

"What do you mean Draco, you want to make love in the closet? Was this what you had in mind?" Ginny guessed.

"Was this what I had in mind? No. Will I pleasure you and enjoy you? Yes. Will we ever make it to where I was going to take you? Not at this pace. But I need you NOW Ginny. That much I DO know."

Ginny began stripping her clothes off until all she had left on were her knickers and socks. It was the farthest thing from romantic because she couldn't see within the dark closet. Everything was touch- she could feel her bra being taken off and her knickers sliding down.

She reached out to find Draco and discovered him as he pressed her against the wall with his muscular bare chest. She kissed him passionately- he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him then slid her down on top of his erection as he entered her. Repeatedly, harder, faster, and longer than before. Draco let a groan escape from his throat and fucked her harder and harder until he felt her juices surround him and he emptied several times into her.

"Dreams you say?" Snape pondered.

"Yes actually dreams."

"About me?"

"Yes."

" Well, you're certainly not the first nor the last witch with fantasies of me. Now GET TO WORK!" he yelled.

Hermione started scrubbing out the potion residue looking at all of the bottles that she would have to clean out tonight.

She decided that she was wrong about the passion being a two way street- he had many other witches who lusted after him. Why would he be interested in her? Not even Ron was. Oh well, she'd just forget about it and try to ignore her dreams. Maybe it was just a silly school girl crush- maybe she was just being stupid when she thought that Snape would be interested in her.

-----------------------------------

'Holy hell Hermione-don't EVER say that again to me.' He whispered passionately once he was contained in his office.

He was having the dreams too- he felt terrible because in each and every dream she felt amazing around his cock as he made her cum and they made passionate love each and every time. And it didn't end with just the sex but more.

He had fought off many dark and evil things and yet, they seemed like nothing compared to the fight he was having to avoid one of his students. He had always enjoyed her passion of learning Potions- he had the same passion and she did. He tried to picture her as the eager potions STUDENT- yes, if he thought of her as a STUDENT then he could avoid thinking of her tight, hot, wet pussy.

Oh MERLIN. He couldn't deal with this for much longer- 4 hours was going to be WAY too long to have her here. He put a silencing spell on the door and reached under his robes to relieve himself. "Oh Hermione" he groaned. "Why can't we just be together?"

Hermione felt a pull on her heartstrings- she immediately felt a ticklish sensation from her tummy and suddenly her womanhood started to tick. Like a clock- what was going on? She had never had a clock before, it hurt but it also felt like there was an urgency for release. She had never had this before- but she knew Snape was in his office- she thought of him and all of the things she wanted him to do to her. She locked the door and then reached into her knickers to relieve the throb.

Little did they both know- that they came repeatedly and at the same time with whispers of one another's names on their lips.

---------------------------------Draco peered out of the closet and looked to see if anyone was coming and then he brought Ginny out with him. He looked at her smiling until he saw all of the bright red hickeys he had given to her. He grabbed his wand and whispered a special spell to remove those in hopes that their little escapades wouldn't be discovered by the wrong people.

He felt himself falling in love- the sex was unlike any other before. He was actually picturing being married with kids and happiness with Ginny. He had it BAD for her. It was actually pretty funny because the one thing that Potter ever had that he envied was Ginny, and now she was his.

"Draco, that was AMAZING." She panted out of breath- she tried to find something to hold on to to hold her up and the only thing she found was him.

"Well, there is one more place I would like to take you." He responded.

"Draco, we are so lucky to have this between us. And I want to be with you, I am also worried about my best friend though."

"Who, Hermione?"

"Yes. After all of the things she has been through the past few days because of my idiot brother." Ginny looked sad. "And also something she told me that is VERY private."

"It's about the wizard she fancies, isn't it? I KNEW there was someone when I saw her standing in the hallway looking glazed over dreamily" Draco smiled. "So why doesn't she go after him?"

"She just can't, he is unattainable. It's very sad really. The only one she wants is the one she can't have." Ginny replied.

"Why can't she have him, who is it? I'll find a way to help her so we can get back on track you minx. I mean, oh poor Hermione I feel so horrible for her." He laughed just as Ginny playfully punched his hard six pack abs.

"Seriously though, she's really sad and wants him. I can't tell you who it is."

"What if you tell me and I'll give you another present in a few minutes?" Draco asked sexily.

"Oh I'd like that very much, but I am sworn to secrecy or she would kill me. She said that if I told anyone she would kill me,"

"It must be serious Ginny."

"It really is Draco, and if I'm reading things right as I usually do- he fancies her too. But it just won't work out." Ginny said regretfully.

"How do you know it won't work out, maybe it will. Then I can ravish you once again." A smirk formed on his face that made Ginny all too aware of how incredibly hot he was.

"Ravish me, haven't you already?"

"I'm a Slytherin baby, you haven't seen anything I can do to you yet." He said locking into a kiss with her.

"I will help you to help Hermione. You know, I will much enjoy to see Ron brokenhearted when she finds the wizard for her and get properly devirginized. So who is it?"

"Ok, but I can't tell you, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Damn it Ginny, you and your Gryffindor values- ok fine- we'll play things my way by my house. I will ask you yes or no questions and you can shake your head- then I will figure it out and you won't have said anything therefore not breaking your promise to Hermione." He smiled at just how Slytherin he was.

Ginny nodded her head yes.

"Question 1- Is he in Gryffindor?"

Ginny shook her head no.

"Of course he's not, Hermione is done with dating Gryffindors. Question two- is he god forbid, a Slytherin?"

Ginny shook her head yes.

"One of my own then. Well, what about.. no he's dating her, and then those two could never get a date. I'm really stumped- is this wizard really a member of our house?"

Ginny shook her head yes.

"Hmmm, Hermione with a Slytherin- too ironic. Ok, does he visit the common room often?"

Ginny shook her head no.

"Merlin Ginny- I HAVE it. Does he hold a position of power in the school?"

Ginny was sad to let her friend down. She shook her head yes.

"Professor Snape- hot for teacher. Well I'm not surprised- have you noticed how eager she is in his class? And I think he takes points away because of her and gives her a hard time- because he might feel the same way about her." Draco was proud of himself for figuring it out.

"See, this is why it is unattainable. This is why she has to suffer in silence."

"No, she doesn't Ginny- because you and I- we're going to bring Hermione and the good Professor together."

-----------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny looked around the hall nervously holding onto Draco's hand.

"Are you SURE this is going to work?"

"Yes, I've been watching them for a few days now, they always cross at the same point- if I can just place it at the right time, it should only give them a scare. Who knew the Weasley shop was good for something? I am SO excited to try the fireflacker that your brothers gave to you." Draco looked around suspiciously almost like a 007 spy.

"Draco, they are coming- hurry up." Ginny encouraged.

Malfoy held the Fireflacker and saw Granger and Snape walking in opposite directions and they were the only two in the hallway- this was perfect. He stepped out of the way quickly, throwing the fireflacker near Hermione and as soon as Snape and Hermione got close enough Draco set a spell on the fireflaker "Ornimbundus" he whispered as his wand carried through with the spell.

Hermione was walking quietly admiring Snape's body as she suddenly felt an explosion that scared her to death.

"Help!" She cried while smoke surrounded her. She yelled "Somebody help me, please!"

Severus heard the explosion- he turned around to see what the noise was when he found Hermione yelling for help. He immediately ran to her aid- and called for her loudly, he reached for her, and then carried her out of the smoke. He looked like she was his bride going over the threshold.

They stopped walking and all time stood still, they began to stare at one another as they mutually felt incredible passion for one another. It was very evident by anyone who happened to walk nearby that they both wanted so much more than what was appropriate.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger, I will find the snits who did this to you." He said angered.

She loved how gently he carried her, and she liked how he seemed so insistent on avenging this wrong against her. Almost like he was protecting her- she knew she longed to be his.

She began to reflect on the fantasies she had of him, how she wanted to completely explore his cock with her hands and then take it into her mouth, how she wanted to brew a potion with him while naked and then fall to the floor in ecstasy careful not to spill the contents of the boiling potion, how she wanted more than anything to give herself to him, and feel him penetrate deep inside of her, again, and again, and again. Hermione looked like she was dazed out and in shock.

Snape used his leglimency skills to look inside of her mind to see if she was alright. After all, there had just been a HUGE explosion. He needed to find out if she was in shock or not. That's when he saw her fantasties he immediately dropped her to the ground.

"Well, I do apologize Ms. Granger." He explained.

"It's ok. I understand, you didn't mean to drop me." She smiled at him.

"I have to go now- get to classes and I'll figure out who did this later on." He swept through the hallway to his door- his robes swishing behind him which Hermione found so sexy. He smiled at her with a knowing look- she suddenly knew that he had read her mind. Damn his leglimency skills!

"I'd do it too Professor Snape" she exclaimed. "By the way, I KNOW you read my mind. You know, you shouldn't do that- that isn't very nice. Don't I deserve my privacy?"

"I do apologize for that, I was just worried about your condition- you seemed out of sorts."

'I am out of sorts- I wish someone would help me to get into sorts.' Hermione thought knowing full well she had crossed a boundary.

"Have a good day Ms. Granger." Snape said as he slammed the door on her and ran as far as possible away from her.

-----------------------------------

Why in the hell had she been thinking about him in that way? Falling to the floor in passion while making a potion- why that was preposterous! What a silly little witch- and then he thought about it- and grew harder than he was before. It wasn't silly at all, it was perhaps one of the sweetest, most erotic thoughts he had ever seen.

Gods be damned that he couldn't do a thing to help her out. Did she know what she made him feel whenever she was around?

It was just wrong- he couldn't let her get under his skin like that,

'oh how I would love to let her get under me though'

His thoughts were taking him over, she was all he could think about. He had even messed up a potion for the students in her class by telling them to add an extra ingredient. He was too distracted watching her beautiful body and wondering if he would ever be able to have her.

Damn this all to hell- he could lose his job over her and if anyone else knew about his thoughts he would and should lose his job. She was of age- but he was twenty years older- isn't there a law against that or something? He knew plenty of couples in the wizarding world that had large age differences- but they didn't exactly have the teacher to student relationship that he did with Hermione. He had only just recently begun to take notice of her as she had blossomed into a sexy woman.

'Oh how I would love to carress her naked, milky white body and make love to her that she would never ever forget.'

He bit down really hard on the back of his hand, it hurt like hell and he decided that no matter how many scars he created, every time he even began to think about her in a sensual way he was going to bite the back of his hand and then the thought would stop, wouldn't it?

As it was, he was going to have to hide behind the teaching table all day to avoid revealing the raging erection he got from reading into her thoughts.

'Naughty, naughty Ms. Granger' he pondered.

If only- if only he could change the rules. He was trapped- unless.. unless he was secretive about their mutual interests. Oh this would never work.

-----------------------------------"Ginny, did you see that? The way he carried her and all? The way they looked at each other?" Draco said laughing.

"The way they spoke to each other as though they were lovers through dreams only." Ginny added. "Oh Draco- what are we going to do? I want Hermione to be happy, but should we be worried about the fact that he is her professor?"

"They obviously need each other a lot- and they know it. It's a lot like you and I honeybun. And I need you NOW- we'll talk more about them later- how about a shag?"

"Ok, but we have to hurry or we'll miss our next class." Ginny explained.

"Do you really care about missing a class when you could have a piece of this ass?" he flirted.

"You are SO dirty Slytherin! And to answer your question- no- I don't care. Now let's go find a place besides the closet."

Hermione was beyond frustrated- against her own will Severus Snape had read her thoughts and he saw that she was thinking about him and her together in shared passion. He had dropped her immediately- and was in a sudden rush to get away from her. Did she disgust him THAT much?

She only wanted to get under his robes, to feel his body next to hers and to feel him take her virginity.

As she thought about this her clock returned- damn it she thought- how fair was it that he could do this to her? Hermione walked towards the bathroom to find release and she knew as she did that she would think of him and only him.

Severus Snape, the one man that she wanted to have but couldn't, unless...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 3 days after Valentine's Day and Hermione decided that she was going to get detention no matter what she had to do. She wanted to spend more time with him in hopes of heating him up enough that he might take her up on her fantasties.

She SAW clear as day the look in his eyes as he was reading her mind. And she knew that he wanted her just as much if not more than she wanted him. She was just going to have to get the ball rolling so to speak.

She was tired of touching herself when she knew that the obect of her affection wanted her and she wanted him. Sure, it was wrong, but it felt oh- so right. When she was with Ron, it felt like a terrifying experience but every time she imagined Snape it was always so wonderful.

She had a plan to get what she wanted and in order to execute that plan she would need Ginny's help.

--------------------------------------

Hermione entered the Potions classroom tardy- and when Professor Snape said nothing- she sat on the table and started talking to people around her while he tried to lecture. He KNEW what she was doing- but he couldn't bear to send her to detention which would be with him because then that would mean he would have to spend more time alone with her and he was starting not to trust himself.

Hermione laughed loudly and purposely pushed some potions ingredients onto the floor and they came crashing to the floor. She smiled and asked out loud to Snape "What do you think NOW you snarky bastard?" Everyone did a double, no wait a triple take of Hermione just to make sure that it was her and not someone using Polyjuice Potion. Was she purposefully trying to get detention everyone wondered.

"Ms. Granger, take a seat." Snape commanded.

"Bite me" She said hardly believing that those words came out of her mouth.

'Oh he'd like to bite her alright. In every place possible.'

"20 points from Gryfffindor." He shouted.

"Oh Yawn Professor- like I care." If he didn't give her detention then all of the students in his classroom would soon be following suit. He would NOT tolerate an unruly classroom. He felt cornered and finally exclaimed "Detention Ms. Granger, this evening."

"Fine, I'll be there- but I won't want to be spending it with YOU." Hermione hoped she had embarrased him enough to hold her to a detention.

This was going exactly to plan- and now to talk to Ginny. She was going to learn everything from Ginny in the hour they had free before Hermione reported for detention.

--------------------------------------

"You want me to do WHAT Hermione?" Ginny asked well pleased that her and Draco's plan was going into action.

"I want you to make me and teach me how to be irresistable. I want to serve detention while driving him crazy. I want him Ginny. I'm ready- I want him to take me and do like you and Draco do."

Hermione smiled as she realized she was becoming quite the little vixen.

"Hermione, this is a TOTALLY new side to you that no one even begins to know about." Ginny teased. "Ok, I will help you- what exactly are you hoping to do?"

"I just want to drive him crazy, I want him to want me so badly that he cannot help but try to take me and then I am going to leave. I want to leave him burning with pass ion for me."

Hermione laughed at herself in spite of it all- trying to seduce her professor- she no longer cared who he was- after he had carried her away from the smoke and she had gazed into his eyes, she KNEW she was ready to rock his world and break some rules and barriers, including her own physical barriers.

Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled. "Well, Draco and I have a plan."

It was 10 minutes before her detention when Draco walked in to speak with Professor Snape about some potions project that he couldn't care any less about. He was ONLY doing this for his girlfriend and he loved her- that must be why he would stand for this arrangement.

Ginny finished Hermione's makeup and teased her hair again in the back. Hermione was being a traitor to her own house. She was wearing a green, plaid Slytherin mini skirt that Ginny had managed to borrow in no time flat from Rebecca a brand new student to Hogwarts who was begging to get to know older students.

Hermione was barely able to wear the skirt because if she moved so much as an inch everything showed. And Ginny had persuaded her NOT to wear knickers. She assured her that if she didn't wear knickers that Snape would smell her a lot faster and it would be huge turn on.

Hermione opened the top buttons on her white school girl's shirt- then pushed her breasts up so that there was plenty of cleavage to show. Her hair was off her shoulders in a neat little clip while the rest looked completely wild as though she was Medusa herself. Finally, she sprayed herself with a peach body mist and put on her strappy, sexy, high heels.

Hermione looked so much like a 25 year old witch instead of the 18 year old that she was. She hoped Severus would see the older look too.

She put her robe over the top of her outfit and looked damn good even with the school robe on. She waltzed towards detention.

--------------------------------------

"I'm telling you sure as there is magic in this world that Hermione Granger has been propositioned by several boys in the school- myself included. She is the finest thing in the school- every guy wants to get into her knickers. We're all begging for a potion to help us get the best chance with her. So what can you give me to guarantee that she will want me?" Draco felt the bile creeping from the back of his throat. He had to remember that this was for Ginny.

"I will offer no potion of the sort- you school boys are DISGUSTING. What in the hell could you possibly see in someone like Ms. Granger anyway? Don't you all know that she is very book smart and seriously focused on her studies. Why can't you young men leave her alone? What if she wants to be left alone and is not interested in all of this attention?" Snape thought about all of these students he taught wanting Hermione just as much as he did. He wanted to kill them, all of them for even looking at her like that.

Draco could tell that he was getting to Professor Snape. "Perhaps you have a lust potion professor?"

"No, now get OUT of my office NOW!" he yelled DISGUSTED by Malfoy's interests.

"Wait, I'm not done- I know she wants me." Draco felt that familiar acidic taste of bile again while he tried to pull off this stunt.

Snape was curious and concerned all at the same time. "How do you know this?"

"She told me she wanted me, just like she has told the other boys in the school no matter what house, she wants to do to them all." Draco almost became sick.

'Where the hell is Hermione?' he thought.

Just then instead of a knock at the door- she burst into the room wearing her school robe with VERY sexy black heels. How in the hell does Ginny set people up with stuff like this? He was very ready to get back with Ginny so she could fulfill her end of the bargain.

"Professor, do you mind if I not wear my school robe, it is rather hot!" She exclaimed.

"Sure Ms. Granger. Tonight you are going to be working on.."

She quickly took her school robe off and let it fall to the ground revealing the sexiest witch Snape had EVER seen. The drool almost came out of his mouth. He had to take her and now. She was even wearing a Slytherin skirt. What the hell? Oh, she was messing with him which meant she was messing with fire. That's ok, he could play this game too. He would just have to outlast her and not give in.

Draco pretended to beg, "See- I told you- now can I please have some of that potion I was talking to you about?"

"No, get out before I give YOU detention. Leave me be." Snape demanded.

Draco gratefully left immediately as he looked disgustedly at Hermione with a message 'You OWE me' clearly written in his scowl.

"Ms. Granger you will need to restock my store supplies tonight and make sure that they are dusted, and organized alphabetically. And if you mess them up.."

"Don't worry I've got it." She said happily.

She walked over to him and they began to circle each other around the room as she tried to get closer to him, he moved away.

"Ms. Granger, why in the world are you wearing a Slytherin outfit?"

"Maybe it's because I want to have some Slytherin inside of me." She teased.

"This is highly unacceptable Ms. Granger- I can't have you here bothering me with the inappropriate clothes you are wearing."

" Severus," she breathed his name. " Do I really bother you that much?"

Snape audibly gulped, she actually called him by his first name.

"This is RIDDICULOUS, you are a student."

"And.. the problem is?"

"The problem is that we are not allowed to do this, this is NOT ok." He snapped.

"How do you know it's not ok unless you try it?" she asked seductively. "I can't promise I won't bite though."

'Damn, damn, damn.' He thought he was so close to losing control.

"Ms. Granger, GET OUT- no detention for you. I cannot lose my job over you."

They both got up and started circling each other around the room again.

"You won't lose your job if no one knows." Hermione panted.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"I think that would be obvious at this point." Hermione laughed.

'Oh, he was suffering trying to contain everything inside of himself when every bit of his being just wanted to bend her over and take her right then and there.'

She stepped closer to him. He stepped away.

She stepped closer to him. He stepped away.

And finally as Ginny had suggested she backed him up against a corner and pressed her body up against his.

"Well, I'd better go arrange your potions, this is my detention after all. And by the way- I think you're hot." she expressed with lust filled emotion.

As she walked away slowly and seductively, she felt a weird release of something- 'Oh my gods I'm having my period' she thought- as something poured down her leg. She looked at the substance which was clear and she used a spell to make it disappear.

He too saw the substance too and sniffed the air with a passionate longing. Right in front of him, she had just cum because she was thinking of him. And he hadn't even touched her.

'Oh, Hermione' he thought and as hard as he could he bit the back of his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione walked towards the store room. She was well aware that his eyes were following her. She still couldn't believe that he didn't take up her offer. Her face flushed as she realized that at no point did he ever say that he didn't want to fuck her. He just kept stumbling over the fact that he wanted everything to be professional and how wrong it truly was. She hoped she was driving him absolutely batty. Just having him in the other room was more than enough to keep her turned on.

Why hadn't she ever felt this way with Ron? It was as if there were a deep desire from within that wouldn't go away- she wondered if she ever completed her conquest if that feeling would go away. No, she thought as filthy thoughts filled her mind of what exactly she would like to do to Snape.

She wanted to make him scream out in pleasure, she wanted to feel his cock in her hands, she wanted him to release her. She wanted so much and yet felt she was asking for so little. After all, she promised that she would keep it a secret. Oh if he only knew what they were both missing because of his insistence on maintaining the student/ professor relationship. She would just have to drive him mad until he gave her what she wanted, no what she needed.

--------------------------------------

There were bite marks on the back of his hand that started to bleed because they were so deep. He drank a healing potion and wished that he could drink a potion to clear his mind of her. As it was he was having a hard time being in the same vicinity with her as he smelled her excitement.

She was driving him mad- and he had tried so hard to push her away but he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

There were limits to what a man could take and he was reaching his limits. He had to stop himself from this right now. Maybe if they waited until she was out of school it would be different. Then she could have him, and he would have her tight, sexy pussy.

The feelings of passion and pleasure consumed him. When she got out of school, oh what they would do to make up for all of these times. And then it hit him- he was going to be lucky to make it through tonight let alone another day without taking her. His hardened at that thought.

There was no way he could handle this much longer if she continued to do this to him. And what he feared the most was that it wouldn't be a one time release- no- he thought of Hermione and all the different places, positions, rhythms in which he wanted to take her. But there was more there as well. The warmth began enveloping his body once again making him crave so solidly entering her and taking her to a level much higher than she ever expected to get to.

--------------------------------------

Draco smiled at Ginny- "You know, for a Weasley I seem to find you quite acceptable. It's no wonder there are so many kids in your family. When we have our family if we can't keep our hands off of each other- we'll have the same problem."

"When we have our family?" Ginny implored.

"Now surely you don't think this is all about shagging. Dear one, I have feelings that run much deeper than that. I don t think I'll ever tire of you." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh," Ginny swooned. He had to catch her.

"Although, I will NEVER forgive you for making me do what I did tonight for Hermione. I felt so sick, but it was worth it in a way to see how Snape snapped when I told him how much all the guys wanted Hermione. He tried to sound so prim and proper- I could see the look in his eyes though and feel the jealousy- he really has a thing for her." Draco smiled and then slapped her butt playfully. "You naughty little vixen, I ought to spank you even more."

Ginny giggled, "Do you promise?"

"I'm a Slytherin baby, I don't need to promise- I just do." He said rolling on top of her again and kissing her passionately.

--------------------------------------

Hermione had almost finished dusting all of the potions and they were already alphabetized. She couldn't get her mind off of him. She tried to remember the lyrics of one of her favorite songs that described perfectly how she felt about him. The song by Janet Jackson called If. Then she decided to sing and do a little dance- after all she was almost done with the detention.

Hermione began swaying her hips side to side gently and then grinding to the floor as she sang:

"If I was your girl,

Oh the things I'll do to you

I'd make you call out my name

I'd ask you who it belongs to

If I was your woman

The things I'd do to you.

But I'm not, so I can't

Then I won't

But If I was your girl."

She loved the song because it simply described exactly how she felt about Snape. She sang the chorus again loudly hoping that he could hear her.

'What in the hell is going on in there?' Snape wondered. He began to listen to her song and could hardly contain himself with the pleasure she was giving to him just by singing, and singing THAT song. About him! Oh Merlin he was going to lose it.

He had to release her from detention early as he couldn't take any more of this and really needed some alone time to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

He walked into the room to find her with her back facing him. If I was your girl he thought. If she was his girl, damn she wouldn't have the time to breathe. She danced suggestively with her hips swaying side to side still singing and unaware of his presence.

"Allow me some time to play with your mind

And you'll get there again and again

Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed

Take your time, we've got all night

You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs

And let me know what you like."

And all sorts of thoughts of pleasure in doing these things to Hermione began to fill his mind. Horny was not near a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling.

Then she pressed her hands against the wall and started to grind her hips furiously towards the ground as she sang-

"If you like, I'll go down

Da down, down, down, da down, down"

As soon as she sang the last part of down down down, she was grinding on the ground down down down on the floor.

Snape's sex throbbed viciously and he stood in shock watching her. His heart skipped a few beats and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Wishing that she was grinding against him like that. Oh hell! He had to make her leave-before he did something irrational and unteacher like. She had to get out before something went terribly wrong.

"Ms. Granger," she turned around quickly and didn't look startled to see him. "I think it would be best if you left now. I'm letting you go early tonight."

"I meant all those words Severus Snape , it's a shame you don't feel the same way."

"Get OUT NOW! Before I take you to the Headmaster." He cried- what other leverage did he have?

She ran as quickly as possible out of the room towards her common room- forgetting her robe behind.

Hermione realized that she was still wearing the sexy slytherin outfit. She didn't care, who cared anyway? It was for Snape who didn't even care enough to take advantage of what she was offering.

"Hermione Granger!" Terry Boot squealed.

"Hi Terry." She laughed. "What are you doing?"

She purposefully edged her body closer and closer to him.

"Aren't you a sight tonight? You're not in Slytherin, what is with the get up?" he questioned.

"Would you like to find out?" Hermione asked suggestively. Hell if she couldn't have Snape why not make someone else hot?

"Oh…" he sighed as color flushed to his cheeks.

She pulled him closer to him and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're kind of cute you know Terry." Hermione whispered as she edged her body closer to Snape's office door. She hoped she could be loud enough that Snape could hear her.

"And you Hermione." Terry blushed.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone that it was SO powerful that words didn't even describe it?" Hermione asked as she led his body to push hers against the wall next to Snape's office.

She began to slam her hands against the door to make a knocking noise but screamed

"Oh Terry. Oh Terry."

To cover the knocking noise.

--------------------------------------

What the hell was that noise? Snape thought as he finished releasing himself. He waved his wand quickly to clean up the mess and then walked outside to find out what the hell that bloody noise was.

And then he saw her, arms wrapped around Terry Boot who was obviously leaning on her, with eyes that looked like he was already thinking of getting to third base tonight, no, more like hitting a home run. Like hell he would allow that to happen.

"20 points from Ravenclaw, 20 points from Gryffindor. Now get back to your common rooms and say good night." Snape was absolutely LIVID that he caught her with another wizard while he had just been thinking of her. Maybe what Malfoy had said was true- maybe many of the students wanted her. Well he would not accept that.

Terry leaned over to Hermione and kissed her sweetly on her cheek,

"Goodnight princess- slytherin or not."

"Goodnight Terry." She said as she waved sweetly.

Snape looked her over and said, "Ms. Granger, in the future I would appreciate if you didn't try to snog a student outside of my office."

"Jealous much?" She asked while she laughed.

"You mean you did that to purposely make me jealous?" he implored.

"Yes I did, because I wanted you to know that I can have any wizard I want. But I've chosen to have you." She hoped he realized the seriousness of this situation.

"Don't you EVER do that again to make me jealous!" He scanned the hallways to make sure that no one was coming, then pushed her against the wall in much the same way that Terry had before. "Don't you EVER do that again Hermione!"

He moved towards her and crushed his mouth onto her mouth before she even knew what he was doing. He turned his head sideways and kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue thrust into her mouth and move around passionately feeling for her response. She kissed him back and twisted her tongue around his and wanted more, more, more.

He backed away and said sternly, "If ever you have a doubt about how I feel about you- think upon that kiss."

Hermione happily ran through the ha llway to find Ginny


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She could still taste him inside her mouth. Oh Merlin help her- she was tingling all over in places that she didn't even know that she had. She had just kissed him, him the man of her dreams, him the man she couldn't get out of her mind, him that he had to have more of. She thought she could very quite possibly be in love. She couldn't even think straight- her mind was cloudy and she felt like play dough, completely moldable in his hands. Now she understood why Ginny was stumbling hard when she came back from her date on Valentine's Day. Oh, but she hadn't even done that with him yet- just that kiss- that one kiss had proved to her that he wanted her. That he needed her.

Hermione banged on the door of the common room screaming the password repeatedly- not understanding why she couldn't get into the common room. Then she looked up and realized she was nowhere near the common room but banging on a blank wall- she wrapped her arms around her waist. Oh, she felt so woozy. How could she ever be with him if she felt this way about just the simple act of kissing him?

He had just made the worst mistake in his career. Kissing a student, yearning to fuck her senseless? He had NEVER done this and would NEVER do this if it wasn't Hermione. He felt so much passion between them when they kissed that he thought that for sure their bodies would ignite on fire. He had never kissed anyone like that before. He had loved Lily so much, she was his first kind love. But with Hermione- everything in his life seemed so much clearer.

How utterly DISGUSTING that he should feel this way. He didn't want happiness, he didn't deserve happiness and he swore that if she came near him again he would definitely disuade her. There would be no more stolen kisses in the night because he treasured his post at Hogwarts and refused to let her ruin it for him. No matter how he felt about her.

Ginny laughed as hard as she could as she saw Hermione walking through the door. Oh, my- something had definitely happened. She knew that she and Draco had an integral part in Hermione's happiness. She wondered what had happened and immediately shook Hermione as hard as she could.

"You have to tell me, you HAVE to tell me. What happened Hermione? I want details, Details GIRL!"

"He... he..." Hermione struggled

"Oh my word- Hermione what did he do to you? Did he shag you senseless? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? What was it like?" Ginny implored.

"He.. kissed me." Hermione smiled.

Ginny shrieked "AAAA."

"And it was wonderful." Hermione looked like she was about to pass out when Ginny took her hand and pulled her to sit down.

"And then what happened Hermione?"

"That's it. He told me that if I should ever forget how he truly felt about me, to remember that kiss." Hermione put the back of her hand across her forehead and fell flush onto the couch.

"Oh girl, you've got it BAD for him." Ginny was purely tickled by Hermione's response to a kiss. "I personally know that you and Ron had several snogging sessions- so you've kissed before. Why was it so special?"

"Because, it was him. And he is who I desire."

Hermione closed her eyes and began to imagine the kiss all over again as though it was on instant replay.

"Hermione, settle down! If you get this worked up over a kiss- how would you handle anything else? You are positively giddy over this- what would you do if he wanted to get to second base?" Ginny asked seriously.

"He can take me wherever he wants to, as long we're there together!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh Ginny it was simply AMAZING."

Ginny felt like she was talking to a girlfriend who had just had the greatest sex of her life, but instead- she was talking to her best friend about kissing her professor who obviously had the hots for her.

Ginny smiled at Hermione.

Hermione sat up abruptly, "Is THIS how you have been feeling with Draco?"

"Oh honey, if you are feeling this way about a kiss- you will be a horrible sight when you reach the heights that Draco and I have reached."

"I still want to reach those heights. Oh Ginny what am I going to do?"

"Set up your next encounter- find time to spend with him. Get ready to shag." Ginny encouraged.

"If I can get through tonight without having several wet dreams wake me up, then I can move on to whatever is next." Hermione grinned like Ginny had never seen her grin before.

--------------------------------------

Hermione felt so much unresolved tension in her belly as well as nervousness when she entered the classroom for Potions. She saw him but he ignored her while looking at all of the other students. He had put them into pairs to begin working on a new potions project and somehow she was paired up with Pansy.

Maybe it was an oversight from him as he might have forgotten what happened just a few days ago with Pansy and Ron. Nonetheless, she sat down next to Pansy who was bragging without even talking. Hermione didn't care, she thought Ron was an arse anyway. Let them have fun together- they both deserve each other.

They began working feverishly on their potion when Professor Snape walked over and stood right next to Pansy.

"Why Ms. Parkinson, you are doing a phenomenal job today. I would like everyone to notice how incredibly talented and intelligent this young witch is." He said as Pansy blushed in embarrasment. He thought SHE was smart?

Snape walked around to Hermione's side and said very loudly,

"Ms. Granger, you could stand to learn A LOT from Ms. Parkinson."

If Hermione thought the glares were on her before when they found out about Pansy and Ron they were certainly unmatched by the glares she was receiving now. No one had ever spoken negatively of Hermione's intellect.

Pansy smiled and then whispered to Hermione, "I know something you need to learn from me."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

" How to meet Ron's needs."

" I don't care about him anymore. You can have him." Hermione whispered back with some stinging feelings inside.

"And just between you and me Hermione, I have plans to shag Professor Snape someday. It's obvious that he favors me." Pansy smiled with a look of lust in her eyes.

And that was the moment that Hermione punched her in the face.

"Both of you. What in the heck just happened in my classroom?" Professor Snape asked angrily.

"Like you would care" Hermione said totally hurt that Pansy said Snape favored her and he was making that perfectly clear in class today. Even after last night.

"You're right, I don't care. 20 points from both of your houses and if you are caught doing this again I will personally make sure that the punishments next time are a lot stricter. Now get out of my office. How dare you hurt my favorite student Ms. Granger?" he asked to her.

Pansy sauntered towards the door and winked suggestively before leaving Snape's office. She looked like she had gotten away with so much and that she was going to make good on the threat she gave right before Hermione punched her.

Hermione stared at him with complete dissapointment in her eyes. She said nothing, but turned to leave.

"If this is how you would like it to be, then I understand."

There, he had disuaded her. That was his intention and yet- he had also hurt her severely in the process. He felt terrible about how he had hurt her, but how was he supposed to keep his distance from her when she was coming way too close to comfort. He felt like an idiot, oh how he hoped he hadn't lost her. He cared for his eager Potions student and he knew that although he could live without her, that kiss last night meant that he didn't want to.

What was he supposed to do? Did she have some weird thought that he might actually love her? Riddiculous. Severus Snape, ever loving anyone? Well, it had happened once before- but then she died. He didn't deserve to be happy or to feel so enamored with anyone else since it was his fault that she had died. And as he began to feel sad about losing Lily he watched the most amazing woman walk back into his office.

"And by the way just so I can have the last word." Hermione began, "I adored our kiss last night. And, you're an arse!"

She stormed out of the classroom and furiously slammed the door.

Well, that wasn't the first time he had the door shut in his face and he was willing to bet that it wouldn't be the last. At least she had come back though.

Hermione shared what had happened in potions class with Ginny. Ginny allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Hermione. He is just afraid." Ginny soothed as she felt her friend sobbing into her shoulder.

" Afraid of what? I am just so stupid to believe that he could like me at all."

"Hermione, he does like you! Since when does he purposely pair off you and Pansy and then compliment her in class?"

"Since the last time, since.. well, since what happened last night." Hermione seethed. "What was he trying to prove to me? That it meant nothing to him?"

"Hermione, he isn't trying to prove anything of the sort. He is trying to make you give up. He knows that he wants you- but he doesn't feel that he can have you because he is your professor- he is trying to push you AWAY." Ginny explained.

"I know you are right, but he has my heart. He has to know that he has my heart."

"Let's go have lunch Hermione. It's time."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "I've lost my appetite. I'm not sure I will be able to eat again."

Three days later Harry was walking Hermione to her next class- he was so worried about her because she had been looking very sad during classes and he hadn't seen her eat at all in the past three days.

"Hermione, is everything ok?" Harry implored.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine."

"You haven't been eating."

"I haven't been hungry."

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, just not finding too much to be happy about these days."

"Ron, I knew it! I'm sorry that he hurt you so Hermione."

"Ok, thanks Harry." She gave him a hug and walked into her class. When she sat down she buried her head to look like she was bored- she just needed to have another good cry.

"Draco, we've got problems."

"What kind of problems Ginny?"

"Well, not between you and I- but have you seen Hermione lately?"

"Yes Ginny I have and even though I detest her it bothers me that she is so sad. I mean I can't even tease her anymore. Her sadness has just sucked all the fun out of it." He gave a sheepish look.

"But not nearly as bad as Snape is doing. Do you know that he gave an entire class detention for no reason really?"

"Merlin Draco- what can we do to get them back together?"

"They were together?"

"No, but something DID happen. She was so happy afterwards and then he doted on Pansy in class while degrading her."

"Pansy- she always ruins everyone's fun." He said in a dismissive way.

"Not mine Draco." Ginny laughed and she pulled their two bodies together so she could meet him in a kiss.

It was the first time in three days that anyone had seen Hermione eating anything- some people were even worried that she had entirely disappeared from school. Oh how rumors liked to fly around Hogwarts.

Hermione looked down at her almost empty pumpkin juice and tried to see a reflection of happiness in the glass, but all she saw was a sad, confused, upset little witch.

She looked around to see if he was there at breakfast. She had suspicions as to where Ginny and Draco were and she didn't see Professor Snape at all, maybe it was best that she didn't see him anymore except for when she was in his classroom. She had been so STUPID to believe that his kiss meant anything.

An owl swooped down hurriedly by Hermione and left a letter. She was so excited to be able to have a letter from her mom or dad. She carefully opened the note it said:

"Meet me outside the Transfiguration classroom, come now!- Yours Truly-"

What was this about? She had an idea of who Yours Truly was, but why after what he did would he want to meet her? She was positively furious with him in how he treated her, she had offered what she had to him and then HE kissed her and pushed her away.

Well she was for certain that she wasn't going to allow him to do that again without some explanations! She'd meet him, but just this once.

What kind of a joke was this? He knew that she had wanted to blackmail him or something- so why did he give in? He knew better than to mess with a student. What an idiot for actually thinking that she really wanted him. And now he was going to lose his job over it.

'Oh hell Hermione. Why did I ever trust myself with you?'

The owl had arrived early this morning which said:

"Severus,

Meet me outside of the Transfiguration room at 9 am. –Yours Truly-"

He took a wild guess about who –Yours Truly- was and waited to find out exactly what the hell she wanted from him. An A on a project for once? Some recognition? He could only imagine what he would need to do once the Headmaster found out. He started drafting his goodbye letter to Hogwarts in his mind. And he had messed it up for HER. Oh he was fuming. He just couldn't wait to see what she wanted from him. Women!

Hermione reached the Transfiguration classroom and just as she was about to go in she saw Professor Snape coming down the hall.

"If we're going to do this, let's at least find some place quiet." He ordered her.

What in the hell was he talking about? If we're going to do this? Certainly he must not get the point that he had sincerely hurt her feelings for what he did. She wasn't going to do anything with him until he admitted his wrongs and apologized to her.

Snape pulled her into the empty Transfiguration room and said several spells over the door so that no one could get through. Unbeknownst to him- as he was whispering those spells and closed the door- just around the corner Ginny and Draco were grinning at what they had accomplished.

Snape and Hermione glared at each other both wishing to know what the other wanted. For about two minutes neither one of them said a thing.

Finally Hermione decided to break the silence. "Ok, so what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" he implored.

"Why am I here?"

" I don't know, why ARE you here?" he asked.

"You sent me an OWL you twit." She replied.

"Actually Ms. Granger I assure you that I did not."

"Don't you DARE Ms. Granger me. You know my name!"

They both looked confused.

Hermione continued to speak, "Then, you aren't –Yours Truly-?"

"No, I thought you were." He replied with a laugh. "We've been set up."

"Ginny.." Hermione seethed. "Well now that it was cleared up I guess you must want to be going now."

"Isn't this an ironic turn of events?" he smirked.

"I guess I must leave, but before I do- I wonder Ms. Granger if I could say two things."

"You're entitled. What do you need to say?"

"Well, it's more like three things, first of all, I too adored that kiss, yes I am an arse, and I have missed you. Good day to you." He said as he rushed off.

She immediately grabbed his hand before he left out the door.

"What did you say?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh, you mean the part where I said I had three things to tell you or the part where I said I had missed you."

Her face glowed in happiness.

"I missed you too! So Ginny was right about you." Hermione smiled.

"And just what praytell did Ms. Weasley say about me?" Snape curiously asked.

"She said that you still like me but you are too concerned about losing your job to act on it." She continued. "Further she said that you were a git and that was why you were treating me cruelly."

" I cannot picture Ms. Weasley saying anything of the sort." Snape assured her.

"Well, she did say the first part, but the last part I added in."

Her smile was literally lighting up the room. This was one of the most wonderful things about Hermione- the way her smile could completely brighten his day. How he wished she would always smile to warm his cold heart.

He fixed his eyes on her- she met his dark eyes as she smiled up at him. She smiled for him. He was the cause of her smile. That made him feel so good inside- damned feeling. A grin spread across his face as he began to ponder things.

So, he could lose his job and find a new one, or he could lose Hermione and never find another.

"Oh fuck it." Snape snapped.

"What?"

"I'm tired of trying to push you away from me when I want to have you SO badly."

"You do?"

"Of COURSE I do."

"Then why did you make it a point to upset me in front of the class when you distinctly knew that it was going to bother me and hurt my feelings, especially pairing me up with Pansy and do you know when I punched her? What she said?" Her voice speeded up to about 50 miles an hour. "She said something about teaching me alright how to please Ron which was fine by me, then she said that she would shag you and I couldn't handle that and then I punched her."

He moved closer to Hermione.

"Do you know Hermione what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should shut up about the whole thing and kiss me."

She moved her body closer to his and he crushed his mouth onto hers. She turned her head an opposite direction from his and felt his tongue enter her mouth passionately, a groan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They started gently kissing and then she wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed. She began to pull on and play with his hair.

How did she ever figure out that was one of his biggest turn ons?

She pulled him closer into her body and wanted to feel the pressure of his body on top of hers- "Lay down with me" she cooed sweetly.

He carefully placed her on the ground where they continued to kiss. He felt amazing being passionate on top of her. He wanted to do so much more but they didn't have enough days in the week, for him to do what he wanted, to her body. He also wouldn't allow himself to rush through a sexual encounter like he had so many times before- because this time was different= she meant something to him as much as he hated to admit it.

He began to softly grind his body into hers and without even thinking about it she opened her legs wide for him- they both were feeling heat as though someone in the room brought a furnace in. The need, the desire, the want, the passion- all took them as they completely and utterly forgot about all of the world around them. All they knew in that moment was that they wanted to be together in this shared ecstasy.

Hermione couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel. He truly wanted her, and only her. He had missed her. Wow he felt so good to her body. Mmmm. She groaned deeply and he sighed her name "Oh, Hermione, touch me"

That was all it took and then she reached down with her right hand to feel his erection. Oh gods he felt so good. His cock was so large and hard- she hoped she would be able to be able to straddle him soon.

He reached his hands up her shirt and began to feel her breasts through the cotton covering them. He began to rub against her even more as he pinched her nipples.

" You are driving me CRAZY." She screamed.

"I'll make you crazy," he said as he lightly brought his fingertips down her sides and ran his hand softly over her sex.

"mmmmmmm" she hummed as he touched the outside.

Then she pushed him over and straddled his lap. She started rubbing herself against him and screaming cries of passion. He grabbed her breasts as she began to pull off her clothes- she started trying to unbutton his pants when they heard footsteps.

They immediately jumped away from one another, stood up, and tried to look as though nothing had happened at all when Professor McGonagall waltzed into the room.

"And here is my wonderful Transfiguration room. Which is.. oh.. I do hope I wasn't interupting anything Professor Snape, Ms. Granger."

"No you were not Professor McGonagall- I was just trying to help Ms. Granger locate."

"Something that was lost" Hermione continued.

"Yes, a lost textbook for my class that she thought she might have left here."

By the look on her face Hermione could tell that Professor McGonagall believed them. They luckily had escaped scrutiny.

"Well, I must be off." Snape walked quickly away with robes swishing behind him, then Hermione walked after him but keeping her distance.

As she walked she started to hear an AHEM, AHEM sound- she looked around and walked towards the sound- it was coming from one of the deeper alcoves. She walked inside and looked around. Her eyes fell upon Severus who quickly shielded her from view.

"I'm nowhere near done with you Hermione."

He teased.

" I should certainly hope not. And leave me unsatisfied?"

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" he said suggestively.

"Just kiss me" she begged- he leaned down and began to kiss her once again- their tongues tangoed in a rhythm that only they knew and abided by. A groan from deep within caused him to grab her even closer than before.

"I want so badly to feel you, to have you, to lose myself to you." Hermione panted.

" All in good time. As for now, we must go and pretend that nothing has happened if we ever wish to meet again under these circumstances."

She kissed him again for a quick goodbye kiss- he crushed his mouth to hers and pulled her hand down to cover his hardened cock.

"Don't forget Ms. Granger, this is waiting for you and only for you."

He turned around and left.

'Oh gods' Hermione thought.

--------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione felt so much excitement from within her and felt like she could explode. She had to find Ginny and quickly. Oh he was so amazing. She really had wished that they hadn't been interupted. However, she was glad that Professor McGonagall didn't suspect a thing.

Hermione was walking towards class with the feeling of sheer happiness. She felt like her face was on fire and her heartstrings were being tugged on. All she could think about was touching him, kissing him, feeling him on top of her body. Oh, it was all so amazing. He really knew how to kiss and make her feel special. Their passion was insourmountable. As she walked to class she hugged her books to herself secretly wishing it were him.

She didn't even notice there was anyone in the halls until she ran smack into Ron.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Ron. I do apologize for walking into you."

"Hermione, I apologize for what happened with Pansy and I."

"It's fine Ron. You deserve to be happy. Passion and love is SO important in a relationship." She smiled as she thought about the recent passion she had experienced. "I'm actually happy for you and Pansy."

"Actually, we aren't together anymore Hermione. Which makes me feel even more bloody awful."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ron. I hope you'll feel better soon."

"Why are you being so nice to me Hermione? After all that I have done to you?"

"Because I am VERY happy."

"So, do you think we could give it another chance Hermione?" Ron asked hoping.

"No, I'm sorry Ron. There is actually someone else. I don't know if I will ever be single again either. But I do wish you the most happiness in the world." Hermione explained as she dismissed him.

"Who? Who have you gone to? Who are you snogging? And did you shag him yet? You seemed so scared when we tried. I am concerned for you." He said while showing jealousy.

"Oh Ron, yes we are snogging and although we have tried to shag there just hasn't been enough time in the day for it- we're close though. As for being concerned about me, I am feeling set free- I have no need of your concern. I'm getting just what I need." Hermione blushed.

"Wow Hermione, I'm happy for you I suppose. Who is it?"

"My secret, my lover. Now please excuse me Ron I'm off to class. I truly DO hope that you find someone special like I have found."

Hermione thought about her someone special and continued dreamily to class.

Snape walked towards class as he thought about her. The way she had kissed him and sweetly asked her to lay down with her. The passion was still present with him and he still tasted her on his lips.

Oh, she had just made him so very happy. And for once, he knew that something that was supposed to be so wrong- felt SO right. When he was with Hermione he felt like he was flying- she brought him so much pleasure- just from her smile.

He craved her body against his, he yearned to kiss her, he lusted after being able to touch her body again. And the way she had groped him- He didn't know how he was going to make it through his classes today without thinking about her. If nothing else today, he just wanted to see her- to feel the warmth that her smile gave to him. He could never allow anyone to see how she had deeply affected him. He stormed furiously into his first class. He was Snape after all and had a reputation of cruelty to protect.

Hermione smiled at everyone and Ginny grabbed her hand without her noticing.

"Hermione, you look drunk." Ginny whispered.

"Oh I am, I am." Hermione responded.

"That good, eh?" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny, I have no doubt about the fact that I am truly falling in love."

"Lust Hermione, you want him, he wants you. Love would suggest a lot more."

"Ginny, I am going to marry him. And I want to have his babies. I am falling in love with him."

"Are you SERIOUS Hermione?" Ginny laughed.

"As sure as there is air to breathe."

"How do you know that this isn't just a fling?"

"Ginny, because I never want this to be over. I can live without him, but I just don't want to."

"Hermione, you've got it bad. What about your plans after you graduate? What about all of the travel that you hoped to accomplish?" Ginny asked sure that her friend was only horny.

"I have no plans, unless they can be with him. Is this how you have been feeling about Draco, Ginny?"

"Well, I enjoy what Draco and I do and I hope we will be able to have a family someday- but you seem much more determined to make this happen."

"Oh, I am Ginny, I am." Hermione said dreamily.

"Does he know about this yet? Does he know that you want to spend forever with him? And do you know that eventually everyone would find out about the two of you? There are so many questions that need to be answered Hermione." Ginny explained.

"And Ginny, there is only one answer- I am falling in love with him."

Ron sped to catch up with Ginny.

"Hey Ron." She said as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Hi Ginny. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Well, Pansy and I aren't together anymore. So I'm a bit sad- you know I talked to Hermione and she told me that she was seeing someone special and that she never thought she would be single again. Do you know anything about this?" Ron implored.

"Hermione is my best friend and no I will NOT tell you who it is Ron. What I will tell you is that I have never been happier for Hermione. She is even thinking that she wants to marry him and in her words exactly she wants to have his babies." Ginny started laughing. "She's got it bad."

"Well, she always said she wanted to marry me, that she loved me, and that she wanted to have my babies too. Hermione is just emotional- she says that about everyone." Ron said hoping he wasn't revealing the truth that in fact Hermione had never said any of those things to or about him.

Ron felt like crying, it was his own darn fault that he had lost her, but to find out that she found the love of her life because of his stupid mistake just INFURIATED him. If he couldn't be happy, then she shouldn't be able to be happy either. He was determined to find out who this special guy was and murder him.

The walk to Potions class was one of the longest and most enjoyable that Hermione had ever taken. She couldn't wait to see him again, but she would have to act as though nothing had transpired between them. As she walked into the classroom and saw him- the rate of her heart speeded up so much that she was afraid it would fly quickly away like a golden snitch. With a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes of passion she took her seat.

Professor Snape paced around the classroom with the usual scowl on his face- he had put on this show for years to intimidate students into learning. As he saw Hermione enter the room he almost started smiling, but then immediately stopped himself. If he were to crack a smile in class while she walked into the room- students would start to wonder and he just couldn't have that. Oh, but her smile was so amazing. He needed to see her again and soon.

"Ok students, that is it for today- I'm going to let you go 15 minutes early today so that you have time to work on your homework. Please go directly to the library and don't dissapoint me that I've let you go early." Snape demanded.

Whispers were heard around the classroom- " He is letting us go early, to give us an early start on homework? What is wrong with him- is he sick? Let's get the hell out of here before he changes his mind."

Hermione stayed in her seat just to admire the kindness he was secretly showing to the class and it made her blush that he showed this kindness after what happened this morning.

Everyone had hurried out of the classroom and she began packing up her books to leave.

"Ms. Granger, I need to speak with you about your latest potions assignment in my office."

He left to his office and she followed cautiously behind making sure that no one was following her.

The moment she had entered his office he pushed the door closed and pressed her body up against the door. He immediately crushed his mouth on hers and they began to kiss passionately.

"We only have about ten minutes" he panted.

"Oh Severus" she cried.

She wrapped her hands around his head and pressed their bodies together even more so that she could feel his erection. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He whispered several spells on the doors. Then he carried her while they were kissing to his desk.

Hermione practically tore off her robe with passion. She unhooked her bra and watched as he threw his robe on the floor so that his chest was bare.

He began to clumsily kiss her and he helped unzip her pants. He pulled her pants down as she lifted her legs to assist him. They kissed with passion and vigor both moaning deeply from within.

He put his hand on her sex and felt for her spot of pleasure. He made soft, small circles with his fingers on her clitoris.

"Oh Severus" She cried out as she moved her hips against the motions that he was using. It felt SO good to her- she felt as though she had completely lost touch with reality- everything seemed cloudy and the only thing she could focus on was the pure pleasure he was giving to her. He felt so good to her.

He removed his hand to smell her. He would forever remember that smell. It was of passion, pleasure, and fun. She was drenched and he decided to have some fun with her- seven minutes left. He pulled down her knickers and watched as her eyes grew so large.

"We're not doing that yet, even though you are eager. I would need a lot longer than ten minutes to show you all the pleasure that you give to me." He laughed. "Open your legs for me Hermione."

She did as he commanded. She opened them as wide as she could to show him just how ready she was for him.

"You have such a pretty pussy. It's hot and wet. I wonder if I may have a taste." He groaned.

She was laying down on top of his desk so he bent his knees to the floor and scooted her much closer to him. He thrust his tongue inside her softly at first but fully so that he could taste her juices. And she tasted SO good. Just as he dreamed.

"Oh my." Hermione started laughing as she felt his tongue. He moved it over her clitoris and started licking her like an ice cream cone but with a lot more pressure.

Her body released to the spasms coming from within. He felt her cum into his mouth and was so incredibly aroused that he wanted to take her then and there. Could he just put a note on the door that said he gave all students a research day? No that wouldn't do as one of the other professors would try to come in. He would have to bring her to his chambers this weekend.

He began to lick all of her cum and made an "mmmmm" sound.

Hermione was purring like a sex kitten. Oh she could not believe the pleasure she was experiencing. His tongue on her felt like something she could only dream about. All those times that she had released herself and none of them felt anywhere close to the pleasure of his tongue on and in her.

His tongue focused on her clitoris while he slipped two fingers into her. She was tight and definitely a virgin and the thought of taking her a virgin who wanted no one but him made him so hard that he knew he had to do something about it NOW. He dropped his pants down and caught her staring at him in appreciation and anticipation.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked as he kissed her.

She was so turned on and wanted to take him right there. He was so large and sexy that she could barely contain herself. She tasted all of her juices as she kissed his tongue and bit his bottom lip. It was SO sexy!

"I want you to touch me, to make me cum Hermione." He said as he placed her dainty hand over his cock. He guided her hand up and down the shaft of his penis. She held on and finally got the hang of it. She was gentle, but stroked faster and faster as she watched his eyes roll into the back of his head with pleasure.

"Oh Hermione, faster, faster"

She responded with faster movements, he felt SO good in her hands, she watched the pleasure on his face and prepared to say bless you as it looked like he was going to sneeze. He pushed his body forward and yelled "Oh gods." As soon as he did he released several times onto her stomach.

He grabbed his wand to clean her off with a particular spell. He felt really bad that he came onto her beautiful body. She could see the embarrassment in his eyes but didn't understand what it was from.

"Severus, that was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. My how I wish we had even more time to do these types of things." She laughed.

"Well, I was thinking you should sneak to my quarters this weekend. Would you care to spend the entire weekend with me?" he asked tenderly as he finished cleaning them up and started dressing, 1 minute left. They were both fully clothed and ready to depart- He kissed her mouth again and then grabbed her left breast gently rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Do you even have to ask?" she panted.

"We're going out- so wear something nice."

"I will. What would you like me to wear?" she questioned him.

"It doesn't matter as I will be taking whatever you wear off." He teased.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione had just finished telling Ginny what had happened today. She was so thrilled because of the things she had experienced and she simply couldn't wait for her weekend to begin. She was SO excited to be spending a weekend- Hermione had owled her mother earlier to let her know that she had met someone that she thought she just might marry- she described how she had to remember to breathe because he absolutely took her breath away. And as she wondered what her mother would write back to her in response, an owl came to the window. Hermione saw a beautiful red paper with pink hearts all over it-

"Ginny!" She called. "There's a letter for you."

Ginny grabbed the letter and before opening it said "No, Hermione- it's for YOU!"

"You don't think he would send something to me like this? I mean I feel passion with him but this is romantic- almost out of character for him." Hermione was wondering who her real secret admiror was. She thought it was probably Terry Boot or Ron again trying to get back together with her. She carefully opened the letter and read it out loud to Ginny.

"Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you and I can't wait to see you tonight. Since you never had a proper Valentine's Day- I'm going to take you out for a night you'll always remember.

–Severus-"

Hermione squealed "WHAT! Oh Ginny I cannot believe he wrote this to me!"

Ginny smiled at her and said abruptly, "Sit down girl before you faint!"

Hermione sat down and began to hug the letter to her chest. What a wonderful night they were going to have. One to remember. She would never forget what they had already done and yet he planned to take her out for a Valentine's date. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Aren't you happy Hermione?" Ginny asked with sincerity.

"Yes, I'm very happy- so happy that I just don't even know what to do. The fact that he walked in on Ron and I and with everything we've been through this week, and to receive this- I can't believe he is taking me out on a DATE!"

Hermione was definitely swooning over him.

"Hermione, you know what you were telling me about loving him earlier?"

"Yes?"

"I think HE is the one who loves you. I mean WHO does THIS type of stuff?"

"I don't know Ginny, I really don't."

"And let's not forget he's not just any guy- this is Professor Snape evil man of the dungeons, spiteful potions teacher. And he sends you this? Oh Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with the two of you falling in love."

"Do you really think he might actually LOVE me?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't think there is a might about it Hermione- and I think this weekend you will find out the truth about how he really feels."

"I hope he feels like I do. I really do. But if we both feel this way, then there won't be any hiding it anymore."

"Honey, if you two think you are hiding it now- that's a joke and you just wait until this weekend is over."

"Ginny, what if I don't know what to do? What if it hurts? What if I don't make him happy enough? What if I don't do it right?" Hermione showed concern in her face.

"You will be fine Hermione. Did you ever imagine that you would have known how to do those things that you did with him before?"

"No, but this is different. I'm not experienced."

"What part of 'he loves you' don't you understand?" Ginny was very interested to know.

In two hours she would be here, he had booked the restaurant, he had made reservations at the club, and already had the dozen roses ready for their date tonight. He was all prepared except for getting dressed. He was so looking forward to this night that he had planned and hoped that she would appreciate the planning that he put into it. The very fact that they were going to be able to go out and be seen together made him feel SO happy. The fact that he would walk around with her on his arm and as his woman made his heart fill with joy. He wanted this night to go perfectly because she deserved it. He remembered a muggle story of a Cinderella and he wanted to make her feel special like Cinderella did.

He anxiously paced around the room making sure that everything was cleaned up, looked presentable, and that he would be able to impress his dear Hermione. How strange would they feel after this night? It WOULD be different between them and then everyone would know. He would have to talk to the Headmaster about his love for Hermione.

'His LOVE?' he snarled 'I love no one and nothing.'

Then he pictured her beautiful face in his mind and like a slideshow in his mind he began to remember the events of this week and reflect upon how much she meant to him. He realized as he closed his eyes remembering when he looked inside her mind and dropped her, when she sweetly asked him to lay down with her, the sexy dance she did in his office, the kisses that they shared, and the many looks they had between them he felt his heart stop.

It was at that moment that he realized- he had fallen in love with her and he had no idea what to do about it.

--------------------------------------

Hermione finished dressing- she was wearing a sexy LBD (little black dress) that Ginny once again had let her borrow. Ginny said she didn't want it back though after the weekend of passion she imagined Hermione would have. Ginny helped Hermione to fasten the beautiful silver necklace and promised that she would tell everyone that she had gone to see her parents. Ginny watched Hermione finish packing her bag- makeup, toiletries, fresh panties, sexy panties, and some comfortable clothes.

As Hermione put earings in her ears and finished teasing her hair- Ginny smiled at her.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful."

"You are so sweet Ginny. You are awfully emotional tonight- what is going on sweetheart?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She answered.

"What is it? What has you so emotionally stirred up?"

"To watch you fall into love and to watch him fall into love with you reminds me of so many muggle stories that my dad used to read to me- like Beauty and the Beast." Ginny teared up as she missed her dad reading those stories to her.

"I assure you he is NOT a beast, but that is a sweet comparison Ginny. And just think- you and Draco helped bring us together by sending us those letters."

"Yeah, about that- we had a few more pranks than that. Like the explosion in the hallway." Ginny smiled.

"You wouldn't, you didn't Ginny, oh my- you DID!" Hermione started giggling as she pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you. I love you forever and I promise you this. If Severus and I do get married I want you to be my maid of honor."

Ginny wiped the tears away from her face- "That is SO sweet- now goodbye honey have fun- you don't want to be late. Destiny is waiting. He is waiting. Make sure you wear a robe over the top so no one suspects where you are going."

Hermione put on her borrowed black heels and with anticipation and excitement in her tummy waved goodbye to Ginny and left the room in search of the man that she loved.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked slightly upset.

"Ron she went to go see her parents." Ginny explained.

"What is she going there for?" he asked.

"She just really misses them is all."

"I wanted to give her a present- I think she'll like it- what do you think?" Ron held out the gift to his sister.

"Ron!" she screamed. "What is THIS?"

"An engagement ring- I want her to marry me. When she told me that she was so happy and didn't think she would ever be single again it broke my heart so very much. So I want to ask her to marry me."

Ginny sighed and put her arm around her brother, "Ron, while that is very sweet- Hermione has already found the man she is going to marry. She is in love with him and he is in love with her. And I believe they will be married someday very soon."

"No, I won't allow it! Hermione and I were supposed to end up together. Everyone was expecting it. She is letting me down- I need to find her and reason with her that she still loves me." Ron was almost in tears.

"Ron, she doesn't love you anymore. Her heart is taken by someone that was meant for her. You need to find someone else and move on."

" I will bloody well NOT move on. She was supposed to be MINE Ginny. Who the hell is this guy? I can take him. He CAN'T have her. Who is it Ginny?"

" I don't know." Ginny replied with lips pursed.

"You tell me now or I will tell mom and dad that you have been shagging Draco Malfoy." He blackmailed her.

"Good luck trying to prove that one Ron. And the answer is still NO I will NOT betray my best friend like you betrayed her- but you know what? I sincerely hope Pansy was worth it to you because if you truly DID love Hermione you lost her over Pansy. And if you want my honest opinion you are never going to get her back either." Ginny shook her head at her brother feeling sorry for him but stressing her point that Hermione was gone.

"When I find this wizard and I WILL- I'm going to fight him for Hermione." Ron said as he put his wand up.

"Yeah, you're kind of at a disadvantage there Ron." She said laughing.

"You just wait and see Ginny. Hermione will be mine again. I can still win her back."

--------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Hermione quietly tiptoed through the hallways. She was very careful to avoid Filch and Miss Norris. She also kept an eye out for Peeves and any other students that might be following her. She crept quietly to the door and knocked three times, the door opened a small crack and she walked in. The door slammed quickly behind her.

She didn't see him anywhere- where could he be? She looked in the bedroom and saw no one- but she did see something- a dozen red roses on the bed with a note that read "For Hermione- Happy Valentines Day. Bring one with you tonight."

Hermione smiled at how incredibly romantic he was being to her. She felt flutters in her heart- she couldn't believe he had gone through so much trouble for her. She felt so special when she noticed a small doorknob on the bed- was this a portal key? As she gently touched the doorknob she felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into a million pieces at once-

--------------------------------------

'Where in the world is she?' he wondered as he glanced around the room. She was 5 minutes late- had she backed out at the last minute? Was he really going to have to have a beautiful dinner by himself in Italy? Maybe she didn't realize that the doorknob was a portal key and was confused. He had charmed the door to open only to her and close immediately after her.

Just as he prepared to get up and go find her himself he saw her. She was wearing the most exquisite black dress that barely covered her breasts. The slit in the dress for clevage was nearly at her bellybutton. The dress was strapless and adorable. It was the type of dress a girl would want to dance in. He never forgot when he saw her wearing that pink dress to the dance with Vicktor Krum, that was when she was a girl- and now- she had blossomed into woman. As she walked closer to him he felt a quickening in his heart- he stood up to meet her.

--------------------------------------

Hermione could not believe the absolutely gorgeous restaurant that she was to meet him in. There were fountains, and statues of famous Italians throughout the restaurant as well as many beautiful flowers. She had brought the single rose and wondered why she needed to bring the rose. She didn't see him but when she stood tall on her heels she was finally able to see him. He was wearing the nicest black turtleneck sweater with a suit. He looked SO hot! She had never really seen his dressed up before like this and it was sincerely turning her on. She felt like a little girl at Christmas looking at the shape of the present before unwrapping it.

She was positively giddy with desire. Her face heated as she knew he saw her- their two eyes met as though no one else were there. She felt weak in her knees and was having very difficult time walking over to him without falling. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as though the entire world had faded away. Before she reached the table he stood up to meet her. How absolutely sweet he was.

"Hi Severus." She breathily said.

He grabbed her hand and bent down, "I am now going to kiss the most beautiful hand in the world." And he kissed her hand.

"I'm so glad to see you Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day." He could barely speak as the sheer beauty of her took his breath away.

As Hermione grabbed a seat to sit down she wondered why he wasn't pulling out her chair for her to sit down- wasn't that the proper thing to do? Then she looked up and him and blushed- his jaw had dropped and he stood just penetrating her with his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, how I got to be so lucky to take such a beautiful woman out tonight."

Hermione's heart about leapt out of her body. He had a way with words that she never would have known about. She blushed and said "I can't believe you have set this whole romantic thing up for me. You can't imagine how special I am feeling right now."

"Hermione you have made me feel very special these past few days. Come sit with me- let us dine together."

"Where are we at Severus?"

"We're in Italy my love."

She moved to his side which was a booth- he allowed her to get in first.

"After you beautiful."

"If you continue to do these types of things for me Severus, I think I am going to have to love you forever." She said this very intently and with passion.

It wasn't every day that Hermione told people that she loved them and he had heard her. She loved him, HIM! And wanted to love him forever.

He slid down next to her in the booth- they both drank the sparkling water given to them- and they said "Cheers!"

They couldn't stop looking at one another- it was as if no one else in the world were there.

"Oh Hermione, you look so beautiful tonight."

"And you look positively good enough to eat." She teased.

He turned to face her body and sweetly kissed her lips- she barely felt the touch of his lips on her mouth but it was so sexy. He was being so gentle with her and she hoped that this was a foreshadowing of the events for later tonight. She licked her lips to taste him and smiled.

He nervously tapped his fingers on the table, unsure about what to talk about with her because all he could think of to say is that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. He certainly did not want to scare her off with being too forward in assuming where their relationship was going.

"You know Severus, this is the most beautiful restaurant I have ever been in before. I can't believe you brought me here."

"You deserve only the best." He smiled as he put his hand under the table to hold hers.

The waiter arrived and asked for their order.

"Are you hungry Hermione?" he asked.

"Not really, but I will eat with you."

"Oh just what I was hoping for. We'll have one bowl of the warm berry soup with mint gelato."

"Any wine for you tonight?" the waiter asked.

"Yes that would be lovely." Hermione said.

"Yes, the best glass of Moscato di Sorso Sennori for the lady and I please."

Hermione grinned and thanked the waiter.

"What in the world type of wine did you just order?"

"Only the best, grown in the vineyards here. The finest wine for the most beautiful lady in the room."

She could not believe how different he was acting and how romantic he was being towards her.

"What are you nervous about?" she asked.

"I am just humbled by your beauty and I hope that I am up to your standards."

"Up to MY standards? Oh Merlin I love you." She gasped and then pulled him into her with a much more physical kiss than he had given her earlier.

They were snogging and he was moving to second base as he reached under the table with his hand on her thigh and started moving it up more and more until he almost touched her spot of pleasure.

They both looked like newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Your wine sir," the waiter swirled the glass around and allowed Severus to smell the contents and take a small sip.

He nodded his head that this was acceptable.

He took Hermione's glass and handed it to her.

"Cheers my dear." He winked at her and they both took a deep drink from their cups.

"Oh this is just amazing!" she swooned over the treatment he was giving to her. She had never been romanced before like this- all she could think about was how tender it would be to make love with him tonight and she hoped that they would make love repeatedly. She had never been so passionately turned on before.

Her lips found his again- she just couldn't keep her lips off of his lips and she didn't care that everyone else was looking at them. She was in love with this man and knew that they would make each other happy for a very long time. She was afraid to be too bold as she felt that he may not have recognized the love between them.

He stopped kissing her. "If you don't stop kissing me like that we are NEVER going to finish our night."

She was savoring the wine and the taste that his lips had left on her mouth. "I really don't know if I will be able to stop, this is the most amazing night in my life."

"And it hasn't even begun yet." He smiled and winked suggestively.

Was it possible for a heart to jump out of a chest? She was afraid hers might be running away from her. She felt his hand on her thigh again. How could she have missed this incredibly gentle, sweet, loving side of him. All anyone ever saw of him was the angry, frustrated arse. He must really trust her to allow himself to be free with her. She blushed.

"What are you thinking about inside that mind of yours Ms. Granger?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just, just about how amazingly romantic you are. And I could definitely get used to this." She yearned to kiss him again when the beautifully decorated dessert arrived. There were strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and raspberries in a fruit sauce arranged next to a small scoop of ice cream. So this is what they were having to eat? And why only one bowl?

She soon found out when he offered her a bite. He moved the spoon towards her mouth and began to feed her small bites of the food. It was delicious and she wasn't just thinking about the food. She gazed appreciatively up at him. She felt a part of it dribble down her lip and when she went to clean it off he removed her hand, and kissed her where it had spilled. She was about to burst into passionate flames- she felt like a queen, his queen and that she was totally being savored before she even went to bed with him.

She grabbed a spoon now and scooped some of the ice cream and berries onto it. Then she placed it in his mouth and he ate appreciatively. She saw a drop on the table from the food. She wiped it up with her finger and then began to suck on her finger trying to look innocent but instead turned him on completely.

"I have to get that visual out of my mind if we are going to continue our evening. I would rather continue our date as planned and if you continue to do that I'm afraid we would have to give the whole restaurant a show because I might lose control- bend you over the table and take you."

He looked serious about the proposition.

"Gods you're hot Severus." She swooned.

They kissed again and continued to feed each other their shared italian dessert and they sipped on their wine. It was the sweetest moment in the world that they both had ever shared.

Finally they were finished with their dessert the waiter returned.

"Was everything to your liking?" he questioned.

"Yes it was, thank you very much. Here is your payment- and now my lovely wife must bid you adieau." He kissed her hand and as they were leaving the waiter looked thrilled-

"Thank you SO much very kind sir. God bless you."

"What kind of a tip did you leave him Severus?"

"15% more than the meal. Isn't that what I'm supposed to give?"

"No, you're only supposed to give 15% of the total bill." She laughed, "You are SO not a muggle. And I'm not your wife...yet."

He smiled as she answered a question that had been on his mind lately.

They held hands and walked across the street and just as it started to rain they disapparated.

--------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N- Drinking age in UK is 18 not 21. And.. this is THE scene. Don't worry, there will be more to come too.

Hermione held on tight and wondered where they were headed to next. She felt a bit dizzy still from the supreme wine she had earlier and then disapparating. As she wondered where he was taking her she held on to his arm, and pulled him aside. She saw a sign for a place called The Grafton House-London. So she was in London. One moment she had been in Italy eating a romantic dinner and now he was going to be taking her into a club.

"Do you know how incredibly romantic this is?" she asked. "Do you know how incredibly turned on I am getting?"

He crushed his mouth on hers. He could taste her and she tasted so good. He wanted to be with her right now but he decided to wait and finish the entire date that he planned for her. She deserved nothing less.

She still carried the rose with her wondering why he had asked her to bring it along.

"All in good time my love. Now, I want you to let me go in first, you follow 5 minutes after me and we're going to pretend like we don't know one another."

Hermione looked hurt, did he not want to been seen with her?

"Of COURSE I want to be seen with you- you'll see how fun it will be once you come inside. 5 minutes Granger."

"You read my mind again- can I keep nothing private?" she simply demanded an answer.

"No, nothing is private tonight my dear."

--------------------------------------

Ok, it had been five minutes. Why did she have to pretend like she didn't know him- how odd.

She saw him sitting at a table and ignored him- many of the eyes in the room turned to her- she looked gorgeous after all.

Several guys began to approach her, she made small talk with them and was amazed by the attention she was receiving.

She walked towards the dance floor after she received several offers to buy her a drink that she refused. She began to dance by herself while hungry eyes watched her and yearned to dance with her.

Severus walked up to the bartender and asked for their best glass of wine. He took it over to Hermione and said "I have watched you since you entered the room and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know you turned those other guys down for drinks, so I already bought you one in hopes that you would accept my humble offer. All I ask in return is that you dance with me. Will you?"

She blushed with an amazing feeling from within. How oddly erotic that he had come up with this idea of romancing her as if he didn't know her.

"Yes, I will- but first I must know your name." she replied.

"It's Severus and you will remember it as you're screaming it out tonight in my bed."

She wanted to drive him batty like he was driving her- she took the wine, dipped her finger in the glass and licked her finger. Then she took a small sip and said

"It tastes good, do you want to try some?"

He nodded. "And I'd also like to try some of YOU."

"Well, this is my drink- you can go get your own."

"Not this time." He smirked.

He pulled her close into him and began to softly lick her lips before he joined his tongue with hers.

She moaned as he pulled her close enough that she could feel his erection. She stepped away from the kiss and took another small sip of wine before setting it down. He grabbed the rose from her hand and stuck it in her hair.

"I have plans for this later." He said looking at the rose before meeting her gaze again.

Why did she suspect something so naughty to be occuring with the rose?

He looked absolutely gorgeous to her, and she didn't know how contain the excitement that he was giving to her. Where had he been when she dated idiot after idiot? Right in front of her face but unattainable- he was still supposed to be unattainable but she would hex anyone who disagreed with the love they had for one another.

A latin song began to play,

"And now, for your end of the bargain." Severus exlaimed as he pulled her in front of his body so that she faced outwards. He bent his head down towards hers and she tilted her head up to meet him they kissed passionately and he ran his hands passionately down her body without actually ever touching her.

She cried "mmm" and didn't even realize he wasn't even touching her body.

He twirled her onto the dance floor. They smiled at each other and kissed at every embrace.

The tempo of the song began to pick up- they danced faster and then he dipped her back as her head almost touched the floor.

As she lifted back up- she wrapped her leg around his back. It was an uncomfortable position but oh so sexy as she was able to feel his cock against her sex. It was as though they had already begun the act of lovemaking.

"Oh Hermione" he groaned as he realize how much he wanted to be inside of her.

She kissed him out of passion and then began to run her fingers down his muscular chest until she slid her hand down over his sexy organ. She began to rub her hand against it.

He looked completely surprised with eyes wide and moved her hand immediately to grab her arm in which he sent small kisses up her arm as he watched the gooseflesh forming.

Clearly satisfied with himself, Hermione could tell that he thought he was winning. And she just wasn't willing to give up quite that easily.

She twirled out of his arms and led him by hand over to a dark corner in the room. She aggressively pushed him into the corner.

She unzipped the back of her dress and let her breasts softly spill out.

"Touch me" she cried with delight.

He began to kiss the tops of her milky white breasts.

As he was kissing her breasts she began to unbutton his pants and pulled them down- shielding herself from everyone's view from the darkness in the room.

She completely pulled down the top of his pants and began to work them down his thighs.

"What.. are you.. doing?" he panted breathily clearly out of control.

"I'm going to take you." She smiled.

"Not here, not…"

"Shhh." She sighed as she placed her index finger over his lips. "Let me do what I want to do Severus."

She could feel eyes on the back of her head- people who really wanted to watch a show- well let them watch- who cared- she would never see them again.

She felt the tip of his penis and ran her hand down the shaft kissing him as she rocked her body against his penis.

She let go with the palm of her hand and then sexily slid her body down his. He tried to pull her up so she would quit making him so horny. He certainly hadn't planned for their first time to be out in public. She had to stop soon- he was just about to pull her up and tell her they could go home when she eyed him and smiled sexily- saying "Perfect."

Then she had her mouth on the tip of his penis. She began to suck lightly and then pushed him farther and farther into her mouth. Savoring every taste, every bit, every look at them,

He could not believe what she was doing and how turned on he was. She was sucking him off in public- while others were watching. How erotic!

She pushed him into her mouth until she felt him at the back of her throat. She tightened her mouth around his cock and smiled.

He began to fuck her mouth. It felt so good, hot, wet, and tight. She started slowly and then pressed harder and harder faster and faster until he felt himself about to cum. She squeezed his balls to help him along. He looked down at her face and glowed with heat.

What an amazing feeling she was feeling- she fit him into her mouth, no throat- and he was quite large. She was so turned on that she thought she would die unless he released her. At that very moment she felt him release into her mouth.

"Gods Hermione." He cried as if in passionate pain.

She swallowed his juices and zipped up his pants. She was grinning ear to ear.

"I didn't know I could do that to you." She laughed.

He smiled back at her, "if only you knew how much more you could do to me."

He grabbed her close to him and kissed her mouth tasting his juices. He reached his hand between her legs and spread her apart, reaching under her dress and moving her knickers to the side. He began to rub his fingers against her clitoris. He was driving her wild so he decided to rub with a vigor up, down, side to side, in circles, in jerks.

Hermione tipped her head back in pleasure- she didn't even have time to analyze the situation or understand why he felt so damn good to her. She screamed, "Oh gods" as he released her again and again. He was definitely winning this round. She jerked against his touch and began to rub against his fingers on her. She started to buck against his fingers as though she was fucking them.

It was sheer pleasure and there was only one thing on her mind now- feeling him inside of her. She had to have him- NOW. She pushed his hand away and lost herself in passion to his kiss. As he started to move away from the dark corner where they had shared passion- she pulled off her knickers and threw them to the ground.

When he realized what she had just done he wondered what in the hell she had done that for.

Then she jumped onto his waist and wrapped her legs completely around him.

They were both lost in so much passion that Hermione knew they were both going to explode if they didn't do something soon. She knew she was going to win though- and she did as she began to hump him and cried out, "Oh Severus."

He grabbed her ass and as quickly as they could while still kissing and playing with each other they left the club.

"You're MINE tonight." He whispered.

That was more than enough than she could take.

"I need you, I need you NOW. I'm ready Severus- please take me. NOW! I'm begging you."

They apparated back into his room.

--------------------------------------

They continued to kiss and passion overtook the both of them. He pushed her up against a wall and began reaching under her dress to claim her. She opened her legs and they kissed deeply and passionately. He began to unzip her dress and she was running her hands up his shirt- she grabbed a hold of his chest. Their kiss deepened.

He lifted her and squeezed her ass so that she was closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with a smile on her face said two words that Severus Snape had been waiting so long to hear.

"Fuck me."

He used the spell to disrobe them and while she was still pushed up against the wall, he began to drive himself into her.

"Oh gods"she cried

"Hermione, oh Hermione."

"Come on, do it."

"I want to be soft with you Hermione."

"No, just fuck me- I can't stand another moment without feeling you inside of me."

He felt the same way but grew concerned because she was a virgin.

"This might hurt a bit."

"I don't care. Fuck me NOW!"

He pressed his penis inside her and thrust as hard as he could when he felt her tear. He looked at her body- gods she was so beautiful.

"Are you ok?" he asked thorougly turned on that he was fucking her.

"Just shut up and fuck me. Fuck me HARD."

He slammed into her body and lifted her up and down his cock as he pushed harder and faster.

They were both sweating profusely and nowhere near ready to stop anytime soon.

They fucked harder and harder against the wall. Her head repeatedly banged against the wall.

"Oh Merlin Severus." She cried as she was jumping up and down against the wall.

--------------------------------------

Draco and Ginny walked holding hands down the hallway- they had just had another snogging session in the hall. They were heading back to their common rooms when they heard something unbelievable.

"What the hell is that?" Draco questioned as he smirked at Ginny.

There was a loud banging sound almost like a gunshot was going off.

"You stay back while I investigate." Draco said protectively.

"It's fine I'm sure. I'm going with you Draco."

They walked over to where the sound was coming from and listened to the wall.

"Oh gods Severus."

It was Hermione's voice and Ginny blushed.

"Holy hell they're going to wake the whole school up like that." Malfoy laughed.

"Who knew Hermione had it in her?" Ginny asked.

"Yes she certianley DOES have it in her- I mean listen to the pounding against the wall!"

"Not that you twit." Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"He's going to give her a concussion."

"He's going to give her something alright."

"I'm going to give you something Ginny." He smirked.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to cum Hermione."

"That is MORE than enough of that!" Draco said with disgust and placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled "I didn't think I would be able to get that image out of my mind for quite some time if I heard anymore."

"Well, maybe they'll both be kind from now on- now that they're getting some." Draco laughed.

"Who knows, but what was it that you planned to give to me?" she teased.

"Oh yeah, I have somewhere to take you that will make what they were doing look like child's play."

"Oh, Draco." She sighed as she closely followed after him.

--------------------------------------

Severus ground himself against Hermione and he couldn't last much longer.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to cum Hermione."

She watched as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Oh, oh, oh" he cried as she felt him release and empty into her. What joy she felt- every part of her body filled with the ultimate sense of sex.

"That was amazing." Hermione cried with a tear in her eye.

Snape looked embarrased.

"What is wrong?" she asked. "That was amazing."

"I thought maybe I had hurt you, you had a tear in your eye."

She looked at him sweetly and realize his serious care for her. "I had a tear in my eye because I can't believe I was able to save myself for the man of my dreams, and that it would be SO wonderful."

He felt like he was going to tear up too- but that was TOTALLY uncharacteristic of him so he set her down and slapped her ass instead.

"Was it worth it to you?" he questioned.

"Oh gods yes, but I wonder something…"

He smirked at her, "And what is it that you wonder?"

"If you'll do it to me again."

"Of course I will."

"I mean, right now." She laughed.

He looked stunned that she wanted it again right now when he had just fucked her so hard and long. She was insatiable- she was wonderful- she was his.

And as that thought filled his mind the blood returned to his cock. He felt himself harden as he looked at her again-

"I will, but I won't be so gentle this time." He smiled.

"You promise? Race you to bed Severus."

--------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

He hurriedly raced her to his bed- He softly lay her down and her head almost hit the roses. He had planned to put rose petals on the bed and ravish her, but ever since she said that he wanted her to take him- and things definitely had not gone to plan. He moved the roses out of the way as quickly as possible without smashing the vase to the floor. He lay on her as she began to run her hands up and down his muscular chest and back.

Hermione opened her legs and felt him ready again for her. She had never wanted something so badly in her life. She wasn't even thinking about what was happening to her. She just knew she had to live in this moment forever.

As she went to grab his cock, he commanded, "No." Then grabbed the rose out of her hair and set it to the side. He held her breasts in his hands- they were perky and the nipples were erect. He bent down and started to softly suck her breast.

"Oh merlin Severus!" Hermione melted into the bed. He moved to the next breast and ravishing it with his tongue as he continued to run his fingers over her other breast. Then he used his tongue to lick from her belly button on the way up to her chest.

She felt amazing feelings of passion and had the sincerest desire to feel him fit inside of her again. She felt her clock, she felt an awareness of him and needed to have him inside of her again.

He spread her legs to look at her pretty pussy. 'Oh Gods' he thought. He loved the way that her body looked small and eager on his bed, he wanted to be gentle with her as he was getting ready to take her once again.

He was feeling eager too- she was tight, wet, hot, and ready for him. Him? Who knew he would be so lucky to please someone that he truly loved? Loved? Oh this was worse than he had ever bargained for. He began to think about their futures together- he was brilliant, she was brilliant- he was snarky, she was assertive-they loved books- they loved fighting against the evil one .

He knew he couldn't live withot her and would definitely have to do something about it. But what? What did wizards do when they loved someone that was supposed to be out of reach?

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked wondering the he had stopped. "Please tell me you aren't having second thoughts Severus." She looked a little pained thinking that he didn't want her anymore.

"Oh NO- I could never have second thoughts about you- unless they are pleasant ones. I just zoned out for a minute. I'm back now." He smiled at her. "Ah yes, where were we?"

"Back at the kissing I think." She smiled as he took her mouth into his and began to kiss her roughly.

He broke the kiss and pleaded,

"Open your legs for me Hermione."

She opened her legs and then he spread her lips and felt the slick moisture left over from when they both released.

He smirked at her-

"My, my Ms. Granger I haven't even done anything yet to make you cum. And you're soaking wet. You really MUST want me."

He grabbed the rose that she had worn in her hair and pulled it out slowly. He smiled at her eagerly waiting for him, "You are probably wondering what I had you bring this tonight for?"

Hermione nodded her head, "I did wonder."

"Well," he replied. "I wanted to dance with you with a rose in your beautiful hair, but mostly I asked you to bring it so you will remember our date, and this."

He carefully dragged the rose down her body starting from her forehead and slowly brought it down to her belly. The rose moved back over her breasts and tenderly touched them. Then he sucked her nipples so they were erect and softly slid the thorny part of the rose against her erect nipples. She came immediately into his hand.

"That's it, cum for me Hermione."

He pulled the rose farther down her body, he found her spot of pleasure and began to stroke the outside of her pussy with the flower petals.

She smiled and looked lost in feeling, He gently pulled a petal off the rose and began to massage her clit ever so softly with it. She felt the touch, it was softer than anything she had ever felt before and awakened more senses in her body than she had ever known. She felt her body buck out of control and wondered how he could do that to her body as she started to shiver.

He looked at the rose petal and licked off her juices with his tongue.

"Mmm, you're even sweeter than this rose."

She could stand the anticipation no longer- she just wanted to make love to him again and again for the rest of her life until only death could stop her.

She opened her legs as wide as possible to show her appreciation when he once again tasted her juices. She felt his tongue slide inside her and begin to fuck her with his tongue. She dug her nails into his back as she began to release into his mouth once again.

She cried out in passion, "Oh Severus. Oh Gods!"

He moved his mouth away away and while he put a finger in his mouth he teased her "You taste so good that I could fuck you right now."

"Oh PLEASE." She begged him. "Take me NOW!"

"Take you? TAKE you? I'll take you- you naughty little witch you."

He pushed himself into her slowly but passionately- she wrapped her legs around him as he entered. She didn't let go with her legs, she kept him clenched firmly inside with just enough room for him to enter and withdraw.

Merlin how he enjoyed pushing into her deep, wet, hot, pussy.

"God I love you." She said and kissed him passionately.

He thrust his cock deep inside her and pulled out completely, then thrust in again and again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA, this feels SO incredible. " Hermione laughed excitedly.

He entered her again and sped up his motions, he pumped her harder and harder and she spread her legs as far apart as possible.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and then fucked her some more. He had waited SO long to do this- and she kept calling out his name- HIS name to do more and more.

He turned her on her stomach and helped her prop her hips up and he thrust back into her again taking her from behind- she felt him entering her and she surrounded him- he felt so good- she felt herself release several times over his hard cock. He kept penetrating her deeper and deeper.

She was moaning and screaming his name,

"Oh God, Oh god Severus- Severus Snape- fuck me- God yes. Yes. YESSSSSSSS."

"Oh Hermione," he cried as he turned her back towards him onto her back. "I want to see your face when we cum together."

He was reaching climax and he helped her process along by fucking her hard and rubbing her clit at the same time.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh something is happening!" she cried as she released. And then he came and emptied himself again and again and again inside of her.

"AAAAA" he cried out in passion.

He fell crashing to the bed. She looked at him in absolute amazement. She was still too stunned to speak- words were not near enough and emotion was overwhelming her.

"God, you're good at this." He sighed.

"Me? You have to be kidding me, I have NO idea what I am even doing. It's all you."

"Maybe it's because there is something more there." He said too quickly before he could catch himself.

He looked up at her and saw her arms spread above her head and her hairspread across the bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her mouth. He snuggled up close to her and as he watched her fall asleep he whispered.

"I think I love you."

--------------------------------------

Hermione awoke the next morning with sheer pleasure. She began to remember the events of last night and smiled deeply. As she turned to reach for him, she found no one there. Where was he?

At that moment he entered the room with a plate of food and some pumpkin juice.

"Good morning my love."

Her tummy began to tingle again. He was being SO sweet to her and she thought this was going to be a humping experience like Ron had tried with her.

"I'm so glad I gave myself to you- because I love you." She had expressed how she felt but he never said that he loved her back. She thought that maybe after a while he might come to feel the same way that she did.

"Are you hungry Hermione?" he asked shyly.

"I don't want to eat just yet Severus." She smiled. "Do you think you could make love to me at least once more before we eat?"

"Must you even ask?" He jumped onto the bed with her and they began to passionately kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

--------------------------------------

"I'm telling you Harry- I don't believe Ginny's story at ALL about Hermione being gone. I think she is actually here with us at Hogwarts- only shagging some wizard that she won't tell me about. I begged Ginny to tell me but she wouldn't so I am resorted to this."

Harry passed the Maurader's map to his friend. "Why are you so obsessed with finding Hermione? Even if she is here, you broke it off by cheating on her with Pansy. Hermione won't stand for that and Ginny said she is positively wild over her new wizard."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. I bought the ring a few days back after Pansy and I broke up. I finally realized that Hermione is the one for me. We are supposed to end up together."

"If that is the case, then why did you let her go?" Harry questioned.

"Just shut up and help me."

Together they said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They immediately saw Hermione's name on the map moving side to side as though she was a vibration on the map and then they saw Snape on the map as well.

"Well that solves it." Ron said "She's probably in trouble with Professor Snape and they are fighting it out."

Harry blushed, "No Ron I really don't think that is it."

"I'm going to go get her. And profess my love." Ron ran quickly out of the room before Harry could tell him that Hermione's name wasn't the only one vibrating on the map.

'Professor Snape' Harry thought. He had known it all along.

--------------------------------------

"Oh that was so good- who knew that you could cook?" she laughed.

"I am a potions professor and potions are a science just like cooking so of course I would be good at cooking. I'm just glad you're here for me to enjoy it with." He smiled at her admiring her beautiful body.

"What if I don't ever want to leave?" she asked.

He smiled at her because he could not yet answer that question.

"I'll be right back and then I need to set the dishes out for the house elves to clean up."

Hermione threw on her dress again but didn't bother to zip it- she took the plates and opened the door a crack to set them out. When she opened the door- the first thing she saw was Ron.

--------------------------------------

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well hello Ron, um I'm here because I was searching for a ring that I lost yesterday when I went outside to the forest." She was stumbling over her words in embarrasment hoping that she would believe him. "How did you find me?"

"I used the Maurader's Map. I need to talk to you Hermione. Listen, I don't know who this new guy is- but you have to come back to me- I am nothing without you. I can't spend my forever without you." He reached behind him and pulled out a small box. He opened it and got on one knee. "Will you please forget about the guy you are seeing and marry me?"

"Ron, this isn't the time or the place." She tried pushing him away.

"Hermione I LOVE you." He pleaded.

"Why isn't your dress zipped? What in the bloody hell?" he asked as he pushed into the room he looked at the messed up bed. "You DID shag someone. You're a whore- why didn't you have sex with me? But you're doing it here now and with who? You're a whore- but I'll still love you if you marry me."

"Ron I'm not interested."

"I'll make you love me. If you just kiss me you'll see that all of your love will come back. Kiss me Hermione. Now!"

Ron grabbed onto Hermione in an attempt to kiss her.

Snape walked into the room and commanded, "Get away from her Weasley- she told you NO!"

Ron almost fell backwards-and noticed that Snape was not wearing a shirt and that his pants were unbuttoned.

"No, no... YOU? YOU are the one that she wants to have babies with? Professor Snape? NO WAY! Hermione have you lost your mind?" He started becoming very angry and beligerent. "This is not allowed- I am going to the headmaster right now."

"No, Ron- please wait." Hermione cried.

"Well, what's a Saturday morning without a little drama?" Severus shouted. "OBLIVIATE!."

Ron stumbled backwards and looked like he was sleeping.

"Hurry Hermione, let me zip up your dress and get out there with him."

"I don't want to leave." She said sadly.

"You can't stay here with him acting like this. You have to go- I'll owl you later."

He pulled her body into his. He quickly kissed her. "I have something very important that I need to discuss with you tonight."

She kissed him again and as she left his presence she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"If he touches you at all- I will kill him! And that is my final word." Snape ordered as he slammed the door.

For the first time in a long time he felt intense emotion. He felt like he could cry. He didn't want to send her away and it felt like his life that was passionate for once when she was around, and now that she was gone his life was now devoid of all love and happiness.

He kept remembering her face when she whispered his name on her lips, when they danced with passion, when they kissed, and when they had made love. Without her nearby his life was pointless, he craved her to be next to him. It was at that moment he realized that he had to go talk to the headmaster.

--------------------------------------

"Ron, Ron are you ok?" Hermione pleaded to get his attention.

"Ron I was just running down the hall when I found you laying on the floor. What is wrong?"

"Hermione, you look beautiful. I'm so happy to see you. I have missed you so much- are you really here for me? You look like an angel."

"Ron, get up- let's go talk somewhere."

She grabbed Ron's hand and led him to a private alcove where they could talk.

"Hermione."

"No, Ron. You hear ME out. You think just because everyone wanted us to end up together that we were supposed to. But we aren't and weren't meant to be together. We are meant to be very good friends- lifelong friends in fact. And I will always love you as a friend. I will never love you as more than that though. You have been so kind to me over this years, I would hate to lose your friendhsip." Hermione was desperately trying to persuade him to understand.

"Hermione we will always be friends, but how am I supposed to live without you? I was going to ask you to marry me Hermione. Can't you see us together after school?"

"At one time I could Ron, but now I just cannot. I am truly in love with someone else and I hope that you can understand that."

"I understand it, but I just don't bloody like it at all."

Hermione put her hand into Ron's.

"We will always be friends and you will always be someone special to me- but I have found what true love feels like and I can't go back to what we had before."

"Hermione, who is it? I DEMAND to know." He said insolently.

"In good time Ron, right now, please just know that he makes me very very happy. You are very good looking, kind, brave, and loving. I know there is another witch out there for you. And she will be lucky to have you. Did you really think you wanted to be with me forever? Be honest! How would you ever keep a conversation with me when I am only interested in books and things of intellect?"

"I know Hermione. I'm just a little sad."

"It's ok, now let's go back to the common room."

Hermione let several tears spill down her face. She wasn't crying over Ron, she had just realized how empty she felt without being with Severus.

She was supposed to have a weekend of pleasure- not just one night. Damn Ron! She was so upset that she felt like punching him in the face just like she had done to that bitch who said she would sleep with her man.

Hermione looked completely depressed when she walked into the common room.

--------------------------------------

He took a deep breath in and out practicing what he was going to say. He didn't know how it was going to come across to Minerva. He knew that he would more than likely lose his job over this- but he had to be honest with her before she found out from someone besides him. With that, he entered her office.

--------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He paced around the room, trying to form the words into exactly what he was going to say. But how to put into words to the headmaster of your school that you crossed a moral line, that you should by all means be let go from Hogwarts?

'How can I explain all of this?' he thought.

Nervous wasn't the word to describe what he was feeling as Minerva called him into her office.

"Professor Snape, you needed something?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I don't know how to tell you this."

"Is there something wrong Professor Snape?"

"No, yes, no it's not wrong, yes it is. No."

"Well, which one is it?" Mcgonagall implored.

"It's something rather serious."

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm out of sorts. I'm everything. I'm on this up and down rollercoaster that has no stops and no beginnings and I don't know where the drops are, but I know I just care for her."

"So you're in love?" She smiled. "I can't say I'm not surprised. Who is the lovely witch? I can't wait to meet her."

"Yes, I'm in love. Seriously in love, so I need you to be patient and understand when I try to explain this to you." He continued to pace the floor.

"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Dumbledore woke up from his nap in his portrait.

"Is this really true Severus? You have found someone that you love?" he questioned.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, does she love you too?" Dumbledore.

"Yes, I believe she does."

"Then, you should ask Hermione to marry you." Dumbledore laughed.

"Wait," Professor McGonagall paused. "Albus, did you just say her or Hermione?"

"I said Hermione, and I've seen this day coming for quite some time. I'm just sad that I'm stuck behind this portrait and won't be able to hug you properly."

"Hermione.. Granger?" Minerva looked appalled.

"She is one of our best students- certainly you must mean another Hermione, Albus."

Snape was shocked- how in the world did Albus know this was going to happen? What in the land of Merlin did his headmaster understand about his love with Hermione?

"Quite a lot actually- I'm surprised that you two have waited this long to notice it. And now that you are both of age this will work out very well. Together you will create so many wonderful potions to help both the wizarding and muggle worlds. I'm just SO happy that it has happened."

"Albus, certainly this is some sort of a joke from you. And it isn't very funny. Hermione is Severus's student and surely you know that means that they can't be involved. And that is that."

Snape could not believe that this conversation was carrying on without him even saying a word. He had so many words that he wanted to say and had thought about to say but he hadn't even been able to confirm it was in reality Hermione Granger.

"Minerva, you must be kinder in matters of the heart."

"Albus, this is UNETHICAL."

"Sometimes unethical doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to do it. Do you remember when I said those words to you for the first time Minerva?"

She began to blush as she remembered how unethical she had been with Albus, but it was SO worth it.

"So, is this true Severus? Have you taken to Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." He answered.

"Why would you ruin your career for a quick fling?" McGonagall asked incrediously.

"Because it is not a quick fling. I sincerely love her." The words flew out of his mouth before he could realize what he had admitted to.

"So when you and Ms. Granger were supposedly looking for a textbook in my classroom- there was actually something else going on?" Minerva smirked.

"Yes." He hung his head in shame feeling terrible for betraying her confidence.

"I knew there was something between you- with the way that you blushed when I entered the room. I am so happy for you and at the same time concerned. Concerned about what the other students will say about this relationship. I won't tell you to hide your relationship, but I would suggest that you make a decision rather quickly as to whether or not you are going to marry her. Because for all purposes and intents you all cannot show affection to one another including no nightly room visits unless there is something more concrete about this relationship. We don't want the wizarding community to think that you are having a fling and nothing more. I don't think I have to impress upon you the importance of students understanding they cannot just galavant off to their professor's rooms for the night. But if there was something, some way to prove the sincerity of your relationship. Then there might be a way around it."

"Minerva you have made me so proud of you today." Albus said, "I still love you."

Minerva felt tears come from her eyes, "Severus, love is a powerful emotion- but you already know about that."

She grabbed a kleenex to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"She will not be in your class anymore, we will have to get her a private tutor for Potions. But we will make sure that she graduates just the same."

Severus Snape looked amazed at the tenderness that Albus and Minerva were showing to him and towards each other in this situation. He wasn't fired, and they actually wanted to give him the chance to love Hermione.

He was a Slytherin but for gods sake he felt a tear slip from his eye. He was totally surprised at the way he was loved by these two dear friends and colleagues.

Minerva handed him a tissue and Albus began to cry too.

"What do I do now?" Severus questioned.

"Go get her Severus. Don't let her ever go." Albus said.

"I think you've got to go to her. To ask her if she would take your hand in marriage."

Severus shook hands with Minerva who pulled him into a hug as she the tears still pulled from her eyes. Dumbledore waved at Severus with a smile on his face. Severus placed his hand on the bottom of the portrait and whispered, "Thank you."

--------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the common room with Ron. Ginny ran to her dear friend and immediately pulled her to the side with a concerned expression.

"Hermione. Why are you so sad?"

"Ron came and found us this morning and Severus had to obliviate his memory. Then he told me to leave with him so that we wouldn't be caught." Hermione started to sob. "I miss him so much."

"You've been away from him for like a total of 10 minutes?" Ginny asked looking as if her friend was from outer space.

"I've wasted ten minutes of my life being without him, ten minutes. I need to be with him. I was supposed to have a whole weekend, Ginny!" she angrily stated.

"You both didn't need a weekend. I'm SURE you had a lot of fun. In fact, I heard that you did."

"What do you mean you heard that we had a lot of fun?" Hermione questioned her wondering who knew.

"Does this sound familiar? BANG BANG BANG on the wall, Oh Severus, Oh I'm going to cum Hermione." Ginny giggled.

"Oh MERLIN Ginny- where did you hear about this from?" Hermione looked positively embarrased.

"Draco and I were going back to our common rooms and we thought there was something wrong because of the loud noises. What were you two doing anyway to make that noise Hermione?"

"We were having fun." Hermione's face felt flushed.

"On the wall?" Ginny smiled at her friend, " I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion."

Hermione began to laugh as she hugged her friend close to her. She had missed Ginny.

"So spill the details Hermione. How was your first time and please don't tell me it was against the wall because I won't believe you!"

Hermione was quiet. As she tried to avoid eye contact with Ginny.

"Your first time was on a wall? Oh Hermione- that's HILLARIOUS."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

--------------------------------------

"Harry- I feel like you know something that I don't." Ron said.

"I know several things that you don't. Remember, I'm the boy who lived." Harry chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe the conversation that Hermione and I had this morning- she told me that she thought I was wonderful and kind and that she wished the best for me. She told me she wanted to be lifelong friends but that she didn't love me as anything more. I'm so embarrased that I bought that ring, I'm going to take it back tonight." Ron looked pained with expression.

"It's ok Ron- when it's the right girl you will know. And then you won't be embarrassed. Wait a while though. Be patient with finding her, she's out there. Just like Hermione found who was out there for her." Harry commented a little too quickly.

"So even YOU know who it is?" Ron was seething with anger.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good idea. Here's the thing though- you're going to have to find out for yourself."

"I actually don't care anymore at all- I'm just happy that she is happy."

"Now THAT is the most mature thing I've ever heard you say Ron- maybe you know more than me after all."

--------------------------------------

Hermione slept in her bed after a long night of passion when she started screaming. Ginny ran into the room as quickly as possible.

She watched Hermione in her sleep grabbing her pillows and saying, "I love you Severus- where are you? Why did you leave me? I love you. I need to be with you."

Ginny had run into the room because she overheard Hermione calling for him. If anyone else heard her calls they would immediately be found out.

Ginny sat sweetly next to Hermione and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you, don't you understand me? Come back. Why can't I feel you anymore?"

Hermione woke up crying when she noticed Ginny standing nearby.

"What are you doing in my room Ginny?"

"You were calling out for him and I didn't want anyone else to hear."

Hermione grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I truly miss him SO much."

"Then you're going to go back."

"I can't, Ron will find us together again."

Ginny smiled knowingly at her friend and held up something very important- the invisibility cloak they had borrowed from Harry.

"Oh Ginny, you are such a perfect friend."

An owl flew to the window- and Hermione opened it. A letter from her mom. Maybe her mom had read her letter afterall.

She opened the letter and it read out loud to Ginny.

"Dear Hermione, Your dad and I are SO proud of the wonderful things that you have accomplished already in your life. And to know that you have found someone to love is wonderful. All we ask is that we are invited to your wedding and that you still go after your dreams. We love you and can't wait to meet this guy that you've fallen so in love with. By the way, when I met your father- I thought about him everytime I remembered to breathe too. I love you. –Mom-"

"Wow Hermione, how did she know you were in love?"

"I owled her. And she approves- even though she doesn't know about who he is exactly or how we met. I love her so much." Hermione beamed.

"Ready dear friend?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Hermione replied as she put on the invisibility cloak.

--------------------------------------

Snape paced around his room. He missed her so much but there were a lot of things on his mind as of late. He began to practice what he was going to say.

"Hermione, I'd really love if you would marry me.

No that won't do.

I know that we have only been a couple for a while now, but I have strong feelings for you.

No not that either.

I love you and I want you ask if you'll marry me.

Hell what do I say to her? I don't know what to say to her- I just want her to be mine forever."

As he was pacing around the room talking to himself, he heard a knock at his door. How he hoped it would be her, he missed her so much. When he opened the door he saw Ginny Weasley standing at it.

"Professor Snape, Hermione has been really sad today and has missed being around someone very important to her. She hasn't stopped crying because of my idiot brother. So I'm wondering if you could step out here with me and talk about it."

"Sure." He would do ANYTHING to help ease Hermione's pain and maybe if he talked to Ginny he could tell her something to comfort Hermione- although he was feeling the same exact pain.

After he walked out the door just before the door shut- Hermione kept it open and walked back into his room. There, no one had seen her go in and it would be a surprise when he came back.

--------------------------------------

"So she has been crying?"

"Yes, she misses you- I caught her in a dream crying out your name. I just wonder if there is any way that you could find to see her again."

"Of COURSE I want to see her again. It's just that I can't with all of the other students around. Please tell her that I care and that I will send her an owl tonight. Please tell her that I will be waiting for her and that I am just as miserable without her as she is without me."

"That is so sweet- you must really care about her." Ginny smiled.

"I do, and Ms. Weasley- I love her." He exclaimed. "I love her!"

Ginny fanned her face in disbelief of the things he was saying to her. Sure she thought he loved Hermione but to hear him actually say with joy that he loved her best friend was amazing. She felt simply amazing for Hermione- knowing that she would have someone special forever and ever.

"And Ms. Weasley- I'm going to ask her to marry me." He continued.

"You ARE?"

"Yes."

"When will you be asking her? Oh how exciting!"

Ginny began to imagine what her maid of honor dress would look like. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awful a dress- then again she might have to help Hermione choose. But this was ages from now- he'd have to wait until she was at least out of school before he proposed.

"Tonight."

Ginny looked shocked, "Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight. And I have a plan that only YOU can help me with. Are you willing to help?"

"Why yes sure." Ginny felt overjoyed.

"I'll owl you later with the details. Oh, and bring along Draco- we don't want him missing any of this."

"Ok" Ginny said as she felt she was about to faint.

Things had gotten very serious between Hermione and Snape and she'd had no clue until just now how serious they were.

"In the meantime, just tell her that I love her."

"Why can't you tell her those things yourself?" Ginny laughed then ran away. "Gotta Go."

'What an odd little witch Ginny is.' Snape thought as he went back into his quarters.

He was feeling hungry and thought it might be time to get something to eat, but he would never forget how much he enjoyed cooking for her- it wouldn't be anywhere near the pleasure that he had when he made her breakfast.

As he entered the kitchen he found a surprise that made his entire day seem worthwhile.

--------------------------------------

"Surprise." Hermione yelled.

She was absolutely naked in the middle of his kitchen. He was VERY aware of his arousal.

He thought about what he would say but his body acted quicker than he could even speak. He grabbed her close into him and began to kiss her. This was a hungry kiss, hungrier than ever before.

She jumped into his arms. He carried her over to the kitchen counter and sat her on top while looking at her.

"I missed you so much" she said happily to see him again.

"I missed you too." He hungrily feasted at her mouth.

He disrobed himself, spread her legs and began to fuck her against the counter. He entered her with a vengeance and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. He rocked her fast and grabbed her breasts, there was a manly, hungry, passionate way to which they were making love.

Hermione spread her legs even wider and began to move with rhythm to match his. They moved faster and faster together until they climaxed all over the kitchen counter.

He smirked at her and brought her down-

"Now look at the mess you've made- and I was just getting ready to have lunch. You were yummy enough for me though. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Please don't ever make me leave again- I won't. I will scream and cry if you make me leave."

"I won't make you leave. When you leave is your choice."

"Ok, can we go lay down on the bed?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me Hermione. I don't know if I will ever be able to keep up with you." He laughed.

"No, not for that- just to sleep. I am tired and I haven't been able to sleep without you. Could you just hold me?"

'I would very much like to hold onto you, forever' he thought as they walked to the bedroom to go take a nap.

--------------------------------------

"No. This is impossible. It can't be- I'm going to be killed." Ginny sighed looking at Poppy.

"It happens at least once a year to a girl at Hogwarts. You will be just fine."

"No, you don't understand- my dad, his dad, they will kill us if they find out."

"Ginny, you don't have to tell them. You need to both decide what you want to do about this."

"I just don't know how to tell Draco"

" I can tell him for you if you would like."

"How am I ever going to tell him? And you said it was caused by what?"

"Too much sex. I'll keep your secret, but I will still have to write down that you saw me today. You'll just need to inform Draco of the situation. Surely you can do that. Drink this potion."

Ginny drank the potion and hoped that the three days would go by really fast. Well, it was an infection, but thank gods it wasn't a baby.

--------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus kissed the palm of her hand and nudged her to wake her up and she just wouldn't. He just couldn't believe how wonderful it was to have her in his bed- right where she belonged. If she said yes tonight- he knew that she would never have to leave his room again. Of course she didn't know about the arrangements that were made for her that's why it was very important that he left as soon as possible to owl Ginny.

He left a note with Hermione on the bed fairly certain that she would wake up soon after he left. He decided to write her a note to explain why he was absent.

"Hermione, my love-

I'm sorry that I had to leave- McGonagall called an emergency meeting of the professors. I will be back in a few hours. I am expecting a guest around 5:30- I would like you to answer the door for me.

I love you,

Severus"

With that, he left.

--------------------------------------

"Ginny- what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"There are two things that I need to share with you." Ginny had a tear in her eye.

"What is it? What does this have to do with?"

"It's about us, I just saw Poppy and she said it is because we have been having sex too much." Ginny sighed.

"Oh Merlin. Please do NOT tell me we are having a baby! I just cannot handle this right now, I was thinking we could have a lovely large family in a few years... I am just not ready for this, but you have to pay to play that's what my father always said. Thank Merlin he is behind bars, he can't kill me from there. Oh gods what are we going to do? I love you but I am not ready for this- I can't believe this- how odd- but that doesn't mean I'm not excited, it just means that I am shocked." Draco had to stop because at that point he was totally out of breath.

"DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure I will love the baby." He replied.

"There is NO baby!" she laughed.

"Thank MERLIN." He said as he started kissing her hand repeatedly.

Ginny looked at him and couldn't stop laughing at him and how freaked out he was over what he thought was a baby.

"I just have an infection, that's all. We have been having too much sex Poppy says- we need to wait three days while I heal for a while." Ginny continued. "Are you ok with this?"

"Yes. I'm so ok with this that it isn't even funny. For a moment I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant. PHEW!"

Ginny punched him hard in his stomach. He pulled her closer and as she tipped her head up towards his, he kissed her.

"Was there something else that you wanted to frighten me about today Ms. Weasley?" Malfoy smirked.

"No, but I need to tell you something- we have somewhere to go tonight."

"Where are we going to?"

"I just received an owl with instructions for us. Here is what I need you to do tonight."

Draco read the parchment with his eyes wide.

"And just WHY are we doing this again?" he asked.

"WE are doing this because HE is going to ask her to marry him."

"Wait wait wait, Professor Snape is going to ask Hermione Granger aka smart arse of Potions to marry him?"Draco started laughing. "Do you know how funny this is Ginny?"

"I don't think it is funny Draco, I think it is romantic." She smiled.

"You would, Ginny!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she allowed her fingers to caress his chest.

"It means you are such a romantic witch. You love romance. Well I'll tell you one thing- he better not try to outdo me on this proposal thing- or else I'll never please you when I try it on my own."

"Oh Draco, that was so romantic. Do you really think that you'll want to marry me someday?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then I do too." She smiled and kissed him in a deeper kiss.

"Oh you naughty little vixen I could just." And then he remembered and looked frustrated. "Oh this is going to be a long three days."

--------------------------------------

"Harry do you want to come with me? I can't stand looking at this ring anymore. It is just making me feel terrible every time I look at it." Ron shared.

Harry looked around the room and whispered, "Ron- this is something that you really need to do yourself. I am very busy with homework right now. I just don't have enough hours in the day to study. Can't you just go take it back yourself?"

"I will, I just feel like I'm giving up on Hermione and I when I take this back. Will you be back here when I get back? I might need someone to talk to."

"Ron, you gave up on Hermione and you when you had that fling with Pansy. This shouldn't be any different." Harry explained.

"Well, it just is."

"Why? Why is it different now Ron?"

"Because, because she loves someone else. I didn't actually love Pansy- she was just a good fuck. With Hermione, she's actually in love."

"Well, that was your choice Ron. I have a lot of work to do today- please go take it back and I promise I will be back here when you get back. Now go on and have fun. Maybe while you're out you will find a new witch." Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry- I hope I will be able to move on soon."

"Good Ron. Talk to you later."

And with that, Ron was headed back to return his ring.

--------------------------------------

"Severus?" Hermione woke up from her nap and began to read the letter. An emergency staff meeting? Wow- it must be serious for him to leave her. After she had just begged not to be separated from him. And who was this guest at 5:30?

She yawned and stretched her arms up into the air. Then she lay back down against his pillow to smell his scent. He smelled so good that as she lay hugging the pillow she began to imagine the rest of their lives together.

--------------------------------------

Ron was embarrased as he walked towards Dervish and Banges, to return the ring? He had hoped that she would accept the ring- that she would marry him. He thought that certainly if someone were to write his life story that Hermione would be his at the end and not in the arms of another wizard.

It was driving him absolutely crazy that he still did not know who this wizard was. Shouldn't it be obvious by now who Hermione was with? Well it was obvious to everyone else aparently because even Harry had figured it out. He hoped that whoever this wizard was that he was up for a fight because whenever Ron thought about Hermione in another man's arms he wanted to kill him.

Who in the bloody hell cares what Ginny said about him not being successful against this wizard. He knew he had all the angst he needed to overpower any one of them, he just needed to know who it was. Was it Terry Boot? He would take him out with one hand tied behind his back, was it Harry Potter himself? No, he wouldn't betray his friend like that. Just who in the world is it?

Ron entered the shop trying to think up another reason why he had to return the ring- he didn't even care if he received money back or not. It was meant for her but she refused.

'Blimey, Hermione- I love you' he thought.

He entered the store and saw that the only other customer besides himself was none other than Professor Snape.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well, professor- you are one of the last people that I ever thought I would see come in this store for this big of a purchase." Eyell nodded as he looked at Snape.

"Well, I honestly thought the same thing myself. There was a time that I thought I had found love, but she found someone else and then she died." Snape said realizing what a big step this was for him.

He was finally letting go of Lily and moving on to happiness. He knew that most people expected him to never move on- he himself never thought he would find someone like her again. And Hermione wasn't like her at all, she was much more wonderful. His love for Lily was a childhood love- but with Hermione- he felt like he struggled to breathe every time he was without her. He just couldn't wait to tell her that she wouldn't have to leave EVER. He just hoped she would say yes.

"I'm sorry for that, it's amazing how different you are walking around now a days though. You seem actually happy for once. I'm happy for you. Who is this witch?" Eyell pleaded to know.

"She is amazing, the smartest, kindest, most assertive witch in the whole world and I know that she will make me happy forever. I just hope that I myself can make her at least half as happy as she makes me." He smiled.

"Severus Snape smiling? This has to be the day that like muggles say 'pigs fly'." Eyell smiled back.

"I smile only because of her. So don't think I'm getting soft. Now where is the ring?" he asked demandingly.

How dare ANYONE assume that he Severus Snape had gone soft!

"Ah, here it is sir. But first- what is her name?" Eyell asked.

"Her name is Her..."

Ron burst into the store.

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

"And how are you this afternoon professor?" Ron asked.

"I'm fantastic. How about you?"

"Fantastic? Since when have you EVER been fantastic?" Ron laughed.

"Since he was getting married." Eyell replied.

Snape shot him a look at once that definitely said 'Shut Up'.

"You are getting married Professor?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I haven't asked her yet- but I'm hopeful that she will accept my proposal. What are you doing here?" he challenged Ron.

"Returning a ring. She told me no. I can't believe it- Hermione told me no. Now we won't live happily ever after. Can you even believe that she said no to me?"

Snape looked amused at Ron. "Well I really can't imagine why Ms. Granger would tell you no. I thought you two were dating."

"We were, until she found someone who she loves. She wants to marry him and isn't even going to hear me out. She said I have no chance with her because she loves him and him only. Only, I don't know who the hell he is. I want to hex his ass. Once I find out I will Avada Kedarva him." Ron posed with his wand as though he was not afraid.

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley? It would seem that you might not know who you are messing with. What if he was a lot more powerful than you and he could actually be the one to kill you?" Snape asked trying to look innocent.

"I can take him, my love for Hermione is strong. Plus, who is she going to marry that is stronger than me?" he questioned.

"Oh, I just cannot imagine anyone that could possibly be stronger that you Mr. Weasley." Snape was clearly amused by Ron's desire for Hermione. He wanted to smack the shit out of Ron and tell him that Hermione would never be back. And instead Snape spoke from personal experience.

"Ron, Hermione is just not the witch for you. I remember being in love with another witch when I was your age too. I thought we would be together forever and when she went to someone else I thought I would never find love again and I was SO hurt. It has taken me until now to find the true love of my life. You will eventually find her. You will find who you are truly meant to love. Let Hermione go- you will find who you are meant to be with someday." Severus explained very patiently and kindly to Ron. "I'm sorry for your pain- I remember how that felt."

Ron felt a tear come to his eye.

"You are the nicest professor ever. You know I can always trust you. Thank you." Ron said as he wiped his tears away to return the ring.

"Sorry to break this up and as lovely as this is, Professor your engagement ring is ready. See, this is the seal, and this is the doe. In the middle is the enchanted diamond. Does it meet your approval?"

"Yes." Snape replied as he watched Eyell place the ring into a wizarding engagement box. He was so nervous about what was going to happen tonight and he hoped at the end that he would be the one to have Hermione.

"Professor SNAPE," Ron said angrily. "A SEAL and a STAG? Why your patronus is a stag, and the only witch I know that has a seal patronus is.."

"Have a nice day Mr. Weasley- and if you ever want to take me I'm ready." Snape turned and flexed his muscles as he left the shop.

--------------------------------------

It was 5:30 and Hermione still hadn't heard anyone come to the door. Maybe this was some sort of a puzzle that she had to decode- maybe the 5:30 stood for something else- maybe coordinates to a place that she needed to go and meet someone. Then at exactly 5:32 as she began making plans for locating a lost treasure at the coordinates 5:30 there was a knock at the door.

She cautiously opened the door- and standing there was Ginny.

"Hi Ginny. What are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm actually here to see you. What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm waiting for a guest for Severus."

"Well, look no farther. I'm the guest." Ginny grinned.

"YOU are? Ok, well why didn't he just tell me to come find you?" Hermione wondered.

"Because we have something we need to do. It's on the parchment. We have to fill this out together and I'm going to be the witch to help you through this."

"Surely he didn't give us or ME homework on the weekend again?" Hermione started to laugh.

"Actually Hermione- he did. Let's look at this together."

Hermione unrolled a parchment that had this message:

"In order to find me tonight, you must solve this puzzle. Once you solve the puzzle you will find where I am waiting for you at. When you fill out the answers, the letters that are dashed instead of underlined will be a part of the solution. Solve this with Ginny. See you soon. Love, Severus.

The first place that we made love

_**-** _ _ **-** _ _

How I feel about you _ ___**-** ___

Your best friend's name **-**__**-**_

The class that I teach _______

Where you were when that explosion occurred ____

Where we danced and had a lot of fun on our Valentine's date __**-** _**-**_____ ____**-**

Where we ate dinner, the name of the country __**-**__

The professor's classroom in which you asked me to lay down with you

__**-**_____**-**

The room that we made love in after you snuck back into my room with the invisibility cloak

___ **-**______

Who you tried to snog to make me jealous **-**__**-**_ ____

"We only have about half an hour to fill this out Hermione." Ginny explained.

"Oh my- I'm really interested to know why he has gone through all this trouble for me to find him. This is crazy- I thought he had a staff meeting. I don't want to play these games- where is he Ginny?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Be patient Hermione. And honestly, I have NO idea. So we sort of HAVE to solve this- together. I guess he thought I could help you to solve it. So let's start with number one-" Ginny blushed and tried not to laugh. "The wall."

"Ok, so that means that the letters h and a are a part. Oh Ginny this is SO fun! How did he know that I love solving puzzles so much?"

"Let's work on number 2 Hermione." Ginny pleaded. "How does he feel about you?"

"I really don't know Ginny. How does he feel?"

"The only words that could fit here are 'I love you' Hermione."

"Oh, Ginny- this is so romantic. I love him too." Hermione immediately fixed her expression to solving this puzzle- so we now have e, h, a. What's next?"

"Hermione- who is your best friend?" Ginny asked.

"You Ginny. Oh! So that means that the g and the n are a part of this. So now we have e, h, a, n, and another a. I'm still VERY confused. What's the next clue?" Hermione took a moment to breathe. " He teaches potions and the explosion thanks to you Ginny was in the hall. But both of those are not part of the clues. He's trying to confuse me." Hermione sighed "And I couldn't be more turned on."

"Well, what about number 6, where did you all go? And what sort of fun did you have?"

Hermione blushed immediately. "The Grafton House. So, e, e, r to the e, h, a, n, a. What the heck does all this mean? I still have no clue where he is at."

"What was the fun- I won't help you anymore and I'll hide the parchment until you tell me. And DON'T LIE HERMIONE!" Ginny looked intensely at her friend.

"I sort of took him in a corner and kissed him." Hermioned blushed.

"And...continue dear."

" I sort of took him into my mouth."

"In PUBLIC Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Were people watching?"

Ginny was AMAZED at her friend.

"Actually, yes, quite a few were."

Ginny laughed hysterically. "Hermione, I cannot believe you."

"I know- I don't know what has gotten into me lately." Hermione responded to her friend.

"Severus Snape is his name."

Hermione smacked her dear friend on the arm.

"Ok, I'm itching to solve this riddle- where IS he?"

--------------------------------------

Draco walked over to where Professor Snape was sitting.

"Ok, so I need some tips- I'm going to take notes if that's ok with you tonight. I am thinking about asking Ginny to marry me at the end of the school year." Draco said smiling at Snape.

"Please, don't take notes from me- I have never done this before! You may not get the best ideas from me."

"You've really changed a lot since you've been with Hermione. It's almost like you've lost your Slytherin streak." Malfoy teased.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy that I am still as much Slytherin as I was before. I know, it's so weird because she is a student- I never thought I would have fallen so hard for someone like her."

"Well as much as I hate her, I think you two will make a great couple. You're perfect for each other."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? You hate her and I'm perfect for her?" Snape smirked. "You're such a Slytherin."

"So, on to more important things- how nervous are you right now?" Malfoy wondered as he knew how nervous he would be if he was preparing to propose to Ginny.

"This is one of the times in a wizard's life when it is ok to be afraid- and yes- I'm quite nervous."

"Are you afraid she'll say no?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and that would break my heart. I don't know what I would do if she were to say no. I mean she's already turned one wizard down for a proposal this week. The odds are against me." Snape tousled Malfoy's hair. "But I'll make do. Thanks for being here tonight. You know what you are to do- right?"

"Yes, and I think I can do it VERY well." Draco smiled, "Afterall, I'm a Slytherin aren't I?"

--------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ron returned to Hogwarts furiously and planned to tell everyone that he KNEW who Hermione's secret lover was. He was going to embarrass them and make their lives a living hell. How could she choose him over her? Didn't he deserve more love than that stupid git Snape?

And he had humored him very well saying that he felt sorry for him. What a liar! Oh how he desired to harm him- but then again Ginny WAS right. How would he fight against Snape? It was bad enough that he was struggling in his potions class. How would he ever harm such a powerful wizard?

"Ron." She exclaimed walking frantically towards him.

'Oh great' Ron thought as he saw Pansy making a bee line for him. She had broken it off with him, what was she going to do now- rub it in his face that she knew she was better than him?

"Hi Pansy." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ron, I've really missed you. I made a huge mistake in breaking up with you. I realize that we had something special and I'm sorry that I broke it off." She looked VERY sincere.

"You are?" Ron blushed. " I missed you too Pansy. Why did you break up with me?"

"I can't play second fiddle to that mudblood Hermione Granger and I knew that was what I would always be. I guess I just wanted to be your number one."

Ron shook his head in disbelief and finally realized that something that Professor Snape said rang very true. 'When you find her, you'll know her'. And at that very moment Ron forgot completely about Hermione and Snape, pulled Pansy into his arms and began to see his future with her.

--------------------------------------

"Ginny- ok, so we have the following letters, tghrealnagkeer. What does this all mean?" she sighed feeling totally confused.

"Does your name fit in the letters?" Ginny thought.

"No, there is no h."

"Well, then what about your last name?"

"Ah, I see it- if I take granger out then I'm left with thelake. So what does that mean?" Hermione immediately looked as if a lightbulb had come on in her mind. "Ginny, the lake, he's at the lake! Let's go."

"I think I'll stay here and catch up with you in a bit. I forgot something very important back in my room. See you later."

--------------------------------------

Was she ever going to show up? If not, that was ok with him because his nerves were completely overtaking him. He was so scared about her saying no. What if this was all way too soon and she didn't feel the same way about him? What if he had grossly miscalculated how she felt about him? Maybe he could still leave- and as he got up and turned to leave he heard.

"I found you." Hermione smiled and her hair waved in the crisp breeze.

"Hello, Hermione." He said as he realized it was now or never. "You're probably wondering what was up with the scavenger hunt- right?"

"Yes, I am, and although it was really fun, I'm wondering why you didn't just tell me the lake."

"I love you so much." He sighed. Then he pulled her into a quick kiss. "I would very much like it if you came and sat down here with me by the lake."

"Ok, sure. What an interesting spot to meet at Severus."

"Well, it's very symbolic Hermione. I was dark and hidden, I was dirty and murky when I didn't have you in my life- and now that you are in my life..." He did a lumos and showed a light on the lake. "I feel as though your light has shined on me and made me feel as though I could live in happiness forever. You bring life to me, you bring beauty to me, you bring peace to me, you make me realize why life is so important. The depths of my love for you are deeper than this body of water or any other bodies of water out there- even deeper than the Mariana Trench."

Hermione felt herself shaking and tears rapidly falling down her face. She couldn't believe that he was actually sharing his emotions with her- it was so unlike him. She sobbed into her sleeve.

"I love you so much Severus. I'm afraid sometimes of how much I love you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you. You are the love of my life." She exclaimed.

"No Hermione, wait.. I need to share more. I thought I was in love before I met you, and then she died. But the one thing that I didn't plan on was falling in love for real, with you. I can't imagine life without you for another moment." He looked back at Draco and prepped him for the key words. "You make me feel like the luckiest wizard in the worlds."

Draco ran as quickly as possible towards them. "Hermione, help, Help ME- Ginny fell on the way here and has broken her leg. We need your help right away! Hurry- help."

Hermione ran immediately after Draco and as fast as she could to find Ginny.

--------------------------------------

He pulled out his wand and spelled into the sky "Will you marry me Hermione?" into the sky with fireflies. He bent down on one knee and had the engagement ring box in his hand. She would be coming back very soon and it would be time for him to ask her. This was the most frightening moment in his life- as he waited to find out what she would say. He just hoped so very much that she would say yes.

--------------------------------------

"Surprise," Ginny yelled.

"What do you mean surprise? I thought you had broken your leg." Hermione was SO bloody pissed.

"Nope, I'm just fine- Draco overreacts sometimes."

"Well, you better get back to what you were doing Hermione. Sorry, Ginny is just fine afterall." He laughed.

Hermione turned on both of them and said spittingly to him, "Draco Malfoy- if you EVER pretend Ginny is hurt again- then I will hurt you!"

She headed back to Severus when she saw him on the ground, was he really the one that was hurt? What in Merlin's sake was going on here?

"Severus." She panted as she was out of breath. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He smiled.

'Why is he smiling so happily?' Hermione worked her brain to figure out why.

"Perhaps looking at the sky might give you a clue as to why I am so happy tonight." He struggled to speak.

She saw the fireflies- and what it spelled out.

"AAAAAAA!" She screamed for at least a minute. "What is this about?"

She was so out of breath that she couldn't even think. She began to wonder if she was in the middle of a dream or if this was really reality.

She slapped her face very hard.

"THAT was just weird Ms. Granger." Severus laughed and smiled at her looking for an answer.

"I just needed to make sure that I was awake and that this wasn't just a dream." She smiled her answer to his question.

"Ms. Granger, I am wondering if you would be willing to give up your name to become Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione melted into putty- she couldn't believe how happy she was feeling. She grabbed his hands, kissed them and cried so long and hard that a few minutes went by. Severus was starting to worry about what this meant exactly.

"I love you. But I need an answer." He laughed as he brushed the tears out of her eyes and moved the hair as well so that he could see her beautiful face.

"I thought you might read my mind to find out that I am absolutely 100 percent saying YES!" She screamed "Yes!"

"YES- SHE SAID YES." He yelled as Ginny and Draco came out from behind a tree.

Hermione watched Ginny jump up and down for joy with Draco by her side. He gave a simple thumbs up to the happy couple.

Hermione was still standing as Severus took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her finger.

"I have never been happier in my life, than I am at this very moment." He kissed the ring on her finger. "So, you're going to be my wife!" A tear fell down his eye.

"I love you SO much Severus. I will be SO happy to be your wife! My husband- you're going to be my husband. Oh Merlin I'm SO happy!" Hermione's face beamed with joy.

"Wait, Ginny and Draco were in on this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! They had a large part of getting us together, so they are naturally a part of me asking for your hand in marriage. How does that sound to you- Professor and Mrs. Severus Snape." He smiled at her.

"It sounds wonderful. I love you so much."

"You'll move in with me effective tonight. You'll never have to leave." He kissed her tears away.

"But, what will McGonagall say?" she asked worried still that he would lose his job.

"In her words, she is so happy for both of us. Dumbledore spoke from his portrait- and he said that he knew we would end up together and that together we would make wonderful potions for the wizarding and muggle worlds. What do you think about that for a happy ending?" he winked at her.

She jumped into his arms and they began to kiss passionately. As Severus began to reach second base he waved Draco and Ginny away.

"Thank you, now GET LOST!"

Well, Severus Snape still had his spunk- afterall he would always be a Slytherin, but now he also had someone in his life that he could always love. His life was complete now that he had Hermione. And as they began to make love by the lake Hermione and Severus realized that they were incredibly lucky to be able to spend the rest of forever together. After all, it wasn't every day that witches and wizards found their perfect match.

--------------------------------------

A/N

There are so many things that I would like to say about this my first fanfiction- first of all I'm sad that it is over- for now. I am leaving it open for a part two in the future.

I love the pairing of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape because I know for a fact personally that Hermione and Ron just wouldn't have worked. Hermione needed someone to challenge her intellect. I know that they are perfect for each other.

Also, I would like to thank all of you who have faithfully reviewed this story and given your feedback. I love you all.

A special thanks to my dear friend Julia who encouraged me to write from my heart and to share my story of Hermione and Severus falling in love. She also helped me with some research and ideas for the story.

I am also thankful for Jessica who helped to read through my smut scenes to give feedback.

I am going to go back through my story and edit it better in the future.

I am totally inspired by how well this has been received by you the fans, therefore I am going to stay with this pairing and get another story started. I have plans already for it- I am going to start working on it.

So, if you enjoyed this story- let me know- bring me enough encouragement and I'll get my next story up much faster. Look for my next story- it's called "Truth or Dare".


End file.
